La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon coeur
by les adoratrices du BPJH
Summary: Last Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Première fanfic des Adoratrices Du BPJH ou Beau Petit Jeune Homme de la société secrète BPHJ's EYEs !**

**Ce 6 mains est le fruit de notre imagination même si l'univers, les personnages appartiennent à notre adulée JKR !**

**Pas de spoilers du tome 6 mais suite impossible et pourtant si convoitée du tome 5 !**

**La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur.**

Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ! Je vous hais ! Vous comprenez ? Tout ce qu'il y a eu avant aujourd'hui je l'oublie »

Harry fulminait. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts de colère. Ron et Hermione, complètement dépassés par la haine que leur envoyait Harry se tenaient tous deux le plus loin possible du foyer des hurlements …Harry lâcha quelques ultimes insultes et sortit en trombe de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

La raison pour laquelle il avait fui en pleine rage, il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Il désirait avant tout ne pas pleurer devant ses « ex amis ».

Il descendit à toute allure les escaliers, ses poings serrés dans les replis de sa cape et sa tête baissée pour ne pas que l'on remarque les larmes qui glissaient sur le toboggan de ses joues.

Il ne pouvait pas mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. La colère avait fait place à une sorte de tristesse. Harry refusait d'être triste pour eux. Le problème c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas nier cet étrange vague à l'âme, cette douleur sourde dans son ventre et la sorte de pelote qui s'enroulait dans sa gorge lorsqu'il pensait à Ron et Hermione.

Il regarda avec l'attention d'une moldu qui fait ses courses dans un supermarché les élèves qui se promenaient dans le parc.

Harry refusait d'avouer qu'il était seul … Il passait en revue un à un les élèves à sa porté tentant de trouver une personne lui étant chère.

Malheureusement, son « lèche vitrine » ne lui apporta aucun réconfort.

Son regard s'attarda sur Draco Malefoy entouré de ses sempiternelles admiratrices. Au nombre de 3, elles s'affairaient à décrocher un sourire au jeune homme. Harry, qui n'était pas dans son état normal, s'avoua avec une certaine amertume que Draco méritait quelque peu l'agitation qu'il provoquait.

En effet, personne ne pouvait ignorer la blondeur angélique de ses cheveux, la blancheur de perle de culture de sa peau de lait et surtout son rire intarissable qui pouvait le secouer comme un frêle cocotier à tout moment.

« Il émane une sorte de pureté de lui » se dit Harry. Comme s'il était vierge de tout mauvais sentiment. Notre brun héros se mit à ricaner en lui même « pur, Draco Malefoy ? Sornette que tout cela ! »

En effet les actions et la vie sentimentale du délicat blondinet n'étaient un secret pour personne. Malefoy attirait nombre de ses camarades dans sa chambrette verte. Garçons ou filles, tous en ressortaient repus d'amour comme après avoir manger une dinde rôtie et bien grasse de Thanksgiving.

Harry était lassé de détailler son éternel rival. Évidement il jalousait beaucoup l'attraction que Draco exerçait sur toute personne qui s'en approchait. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir, lui aussi, d'un simple regard, déchaîner les passions. Et de surcroît, Harry, ce soir là se cherchait un ami et pas un ennemi.

Ses pensées dérivèrent et il se remit à penser aux événements de cette première semaine de cours …

Tout avait commencé normalement, sauf peut être un Ron un peu plus rougissant, une Hermione un peu plus cachée derrière son livre et un voyage en train un peu plus lassant qu'à l'habitude. Après la sempiternelle bataille sorcière et la 1001 chocogrenouille avalée, Harry avait laissé ses deux meilleurs amis à leur dispute et s'était mis à contempler le paysage d'un œil morne et hagard jusqu'à l'endormissent profond comme celui des ours en pleine hibernation.

Arrivés à Poudlard, tous les élèves s'étaient précipités dans le château avant que les premiers coups de tonnerre retentissent. Pas de chance pour Harry, sa robe s'était coincée dans la porte de la calèche et finalement n'ayant pu se détacher à temps, il se prit sur la tête l'averse.

« Flûte ! », cria - t'il …

« Ahahaha …»

Pour son plus grand malheur, ce doux glas appartenait à Môssieur Draco Malefoy. Bien sur, ce chacal était toujours là quand le pauvre petit Harry était sans défense. L'allure fière, la robe sèche, le parapluie dans les mains, la fouine se foutait littéralement de sa gueule.  
« Oh flûte alors ! Oulalala Dame Potter est trempée ! »   
Avec autant de grâce que Rogue et ses cheveux gras, Harry releva la tête d'un geste vif et dégoulinant vers Malefoy. Celui-ci ayant reçu quelques gouttes d'eau sur sa charmante bouille s'écriât :

« Eh ! Sale petit... Ooh ! »  
Draco avait soudain penché la tête et ses yeux ne reflétaient plus du tout cette colère dont il était familier. Des gouttelettes d'eau coulaient abondamment à son menton … Il fixait ce pauvre Harry avec ses vêtements trempés moulant son frêle corps … Harry esquissa un mouvement pour essayer de réveiller Draco quand soudain une tornade s'abattit sur le serpentard.

« YOUHOU Draco ! », 3 greluches s'étaient alors emparées du bellâtre pour ne plus le lâcher de la soirée. Harry avait pu le constater (après s'est essuyer tant bien que mal) lors du banquet où les jeunes filles s'attachaient à essuyer la moindre gouttelettes d'eau du beau visage de Draco …

**Beau ? Mais qu'est-ce que… **

« Hihihihi arrête ! Oulala tu me chatouilles »

Cet étrange gloussement qui avait déranger l'ex trempouillé s'appelait Hermione en rut …Vision étrange et inattendue … Les choses dérapèrent à ce moment-là. Ron taquinait d'une façon repoussante Hermione car celle-ci avait fait tomber sa fourchette par terre ... et il s'amusait donc à lui titiller les côtes…

Harry aurait pu être heureux que ces deux meilleurs amis flirtent ensemble mais cet acte révélait de la trahison car Ron et lui avaient eu une conversation qui ne pouvait être ignorée. En effet, avant les dernières grandes vacances, ils avaient tout deux abordés LE sujet des jeunes adolescents en mal d'amour : qui pourrait être une cible potable !  
Les deux jeunes hommes avaient donc épluché la liste de filles à Poudlard et résultat : rien. Oh il y avait de jolis filles mais pas dans leur entourage pensaient-ils.  
Soudain illumination de la part d'Harry (après avoir vu une note sur un de ces parchemins : REVISE UN PEU AU LIEU DE BAVASSER), Hermione était une fille et elle était plus que potable !

Ron, perplexe avait répondu : « ah ouais ouais » en rougissant comme un benêt. Harry avait alors pensé qu'il rougissait car c'était un benêt mais non la réalité était toute autre. Il projetait lui aussi de séduite Hermione mais ne l'avait pas dit à son meilleur ami ! Damned !

Cependant la belle avait dans son cœur Krum, la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance …  
Et pourtant voilà que Ron et Hermione semblaient prêt à tout moment à se sauter dessus tels des bêtes affamées … Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là?

Harry se remémorait la lente destruction de son amitié avec Hermione et Ron. Il revoyait la rentrée, et déjà à ce moment, il remarquait leurs sourires en douce, leurs fous rires dont il commençait à devenir étranger. Puis ce fut leurs regards discrets. Hermione ne regardait que Ron, et Ron ne regardait qu'Hermione. Il revoyait leurs profils penchés sur des livres devant le foyer de la cheminée, leurs éclats de rires contenues lorsque harry surgissait. Harry se sentait de plus en plus inutile, de plus en plus en trop. Il était le spectateur d'une fusion qui se tissait.

La vie lui devenait de plus en plus difficile, les regarder lui comprimait le poitrail. Hier, Hermione et Ron attardaient leurs mains lorsqu'ils chipaient des pops corn dans un saladier. Harry comprit une fois de plus qu'il était en trop. Aujourd'hui, il les surpris plus proche encore bouche contre bouche, cela lui fit penser à deux carpes aux lèvres soudées. Il en eut la nausée. Auparavant il se taisait, restait le plus transparent possible devant les jeux de séductions de ses deux amis. Mais cette fois ci, il ne pu contenir sa rage devant cette manifestation d'affection. Car pour Harry, qui n'avait quasiment jamais eut de famille, il venait de perdre son meilleur ami et une petite copine potentielle.

Voila ce qu'Harry se disait, les fesses sur une racine du chêne et la faim qui commençait à lui tortiller le ventre.

« grrrrrcoucicouczeic » après ce magnifique grondement intestinal, le doute ne pouvait subsister. Harry avait faim. Il décida donc d'aller se repaître non sans la crainte de tomber sur les deux zigotos.

Le destin en avait décidé autrement car il ne restait que quelques personnes à la table des gryffondors et ces personnes ne se nommaient pas Ron et Hermione. Tranquillement, Harry se choisit la meilleur place et posa ses petites fesses sur le banc. Il se goinfra pendant 30 minutes sans relever la tête une seule fois … Une fois le ventre rempli, il rêvassa en regardant les autres élèves et les professeurs. Et là se fût l'horreur, le point de non-retour ! Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés entre temps et s'étaient installés non loin d'Harry qui devait maintenant supporter la vue de leurs ébats ! Devant la salle entière, emplie de jeunes innocents, les deux adolescents mangeaient des spaghettis … C'était un crime contre l'humanité ! Leur bouche suçotait la même pâte, leur regard était plongé l'un dans l'autre … Ne comprenant pas comment les autres élèves arrivaient à surmonter cette épreuve, il essaya de se concentrer sur sa propre assiette lorsque …

« YERK ! oh non non ! Images ! Sortez de mon esprit ! » hurla un autre élève.  
Harry dirigea son regard vers la source du cri et découvrit un Draco, en début de syncope, au bord des larmes, et le regard se détournant rapidement de la table des gryffondors. Ce dernier croisa le regard d'Harry et ils virent tout deux la même expression dans leurs yeux, celle du profond dégoût.

Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et coururent vers la sortie tant aimée. Harry qui avait jeté un dernier regard à la salle vit que les deux élèves étaient tout à fait normal … hallucination collective !

Une fois dehors, Harry et Draco reprirent leur souffle après ce mini sprint.

« euh c'est horrible, je vais faire des cauchemars bouhouhou » se lamenta Harry.

« oh oui c'est terrible pauvre de nous » répondit draco, un sanglot dans la voix.

Suivit un fou rire intenable.

« aaaaaaaaah …ahahahaha ... euh … »

Et suivit à ce fou rire intenable un … SILENCE DE PLOMB … !

« Tsssss Potter ! Tu ris vraiment pour n'importe quoi » dit Draco, à peine hypocrite sur les bords, l'air hautain et les yeux plissés.

« Nan mais tu te prends pour qui espèce de ptit … »

Après les rires, les larmes c'est bien connu …

De retour dans son dortoir Harry, l'œil gonflé et la lèvre en sang, s'étala dans son lit et dormit du sommeil profond de l'homme ayant bien travaillé aux champs.

Pendant ce temps, Draco cherchait sa maison … A moitié estropié, mais néanmoins le sourire aux lèvres, il ne se souvenait plus d'où il était.

Finalement il arrivât à destination et entra dans la salle commune des serpentards où ses trois « amies » l'attendaient.  
Après s'être fait soigner et papouiller, il entreprit le récit de son aventure du samedi soir à ses amies serpentardes.

« … alors après la vision de cette abomination j'ai rig… adressé deux mots à Potter et on s'est battu, enfin comme d'hab' quoi ! alalala vous aviez raison il s'est arrangé le gamin il a presque réussi à me frapper… »

« Draco, tu saignes encore …. »

**Cette modeste fiction germa dans nos esprits un jour de palissage pour prendre peu à peu forme lors de nos nombreuses rencontres. Le fruit de notre sueur (de doigts) est entre vos mains. Lisez, aimez, et dîtes le nous !  
Dans les prochains chapitres, LEMON ! Voilà ! A la prochaine bande de pervers(e)s !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Première fanfic des Adoratrices Du BPJH ou Beau Petit Jeune Homme de la société secrète BPHJ's EYEs !**

**Ce 6 mains est le fruit de notre imagination même si l'univers, les personnages appartiennent à notre adulée JKR !**

**Pas de spoilers du tome 6 mais suite impossible et pourtant si convoitée du tome 5 !**

**! Chapitre deux !**

**RAR : Merci à vous, nos 4 premiers fans adorés ( Sahada, Sachiel, quelqu'un qui vous veut du bien et A.Lovely) ... nous sommes flattées par vos compliments et vous promettons que nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous satisfaire. Pour répondre à la question de Sahada, nous ne voyons pas Harry comme un tombeur mais comme un jeune homme qui découvre son potentiel de séduction … lol ! Encore merci pour les reviews ...**

**BPJH's EYEs.. **

**La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur.**

**Chapitre deux :**

Harry était dépité. Il ne savait que faire de sa carcasse ce soir là. Il avait nettoyé les quelques plaies superficielles dues à son altercation avec Draco et réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire en attendant que le sommeil vienne à lui. Traîner dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec comme fond sonore les bruits mouillés de Ron et Hermione en séance de béquotage ? Non !

Il voulait sortir du château. Une petite excursion à Pré-au-Lard serait la meilleure solution. Il enfila donc sa cape la plus chaude et s'enfonça dans une nuit feutrée par un grand tapis de neige.

En arrivant au village, il se dirigea machinalement vers la taverne des Trois Balais et s'installa, le regard flou sans bien regarder qui se trouvait dans la salle surchauffée.  
« Monsieur, se sera quoi ? » Lui demanda Rosmeta, la patronne du bar.  
« Euh…une Bièraubeurre, enfin … non … plutôt un grand Fire Whisky !»

Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, il savait bien que cela n'était pas très malin de commander cet alcool qui était normalement interdit aux étudiants.

« Un Fire Whisky ? Chagrin d'amour Harry chéri ? Oh je comprends … Mais n'abuse pas trop … Ne sois pas malade ! »

Rosmeta réapparut rapidement apportant une énorme coupe remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre aux vapeurs étourdissantes. Harry s'en empara sans cérémonie, et avala une longue rasade qui lui brûla la gorge.  
« Berk » pensa - t'il ... pas terrible … Mais après 3 autres gorgées, une agréable chaleur envahit son corps, engourdissant le bout de ses doigts. Mais Harry était fort satisfait de l'humeur joyeuse qu'il ressentait, oubliant tout du baiser répugnant de Ron et Hermione. Il étendit ses jambes sous la table, rota bruyamment et sirota avec entrain tout le contenu du verre. Non loin de lui il aperçut une bande de serpentards, occupés eux aussi à se saouler joyeusement. Evidement, Malefoy brillait au milieu de tous. Orateur talentueux, il relatait probablement une blague salace, ce qui entraîna des rires gras de la part de tout le groupe. Harry riait aussi même s'il n'entendait rien à la blague, les rires le rendaient euphorique. Il les observa sans gène pendant une bonne demi heure lorsque progressivement la chaleur douce qui l'habitait laissa place à une sensation de froid. Il se sentait nauséeux et son ventre émettait des gargouillis anormaux. Il se dirigea promptement dans les toilettes hommes et régurgita tout son dîner par nausées successives, le regard perdu dans les décombres de son repas flottant à la surface de la cuvette des WC .

Vomir commençait à le fatiguer, il en avait assez de rester penché au dessus du trou béant. Chaque rejet de nourriture tordait son corps mince et des frissons le secouaient. Soudain une belle main blanche apparut devant ses yeux vaseux. Presque la main d'une fille, avec des ongles propres, soignés. La main saisit la mèche de cheveux noir d'Harry qui menaçait de tremper dans les giclées de vomis et la maintint pendant que le Gryffondor continuait ses hauts le cœur. Quand l'estomac d'Harry fit enfin une pause, Draco lui tendit un joli mouchoir brodé pour qu'il s'essuie la bouche. En voyant les initiales D.M brodées sur le tissu, Harry se rendit compte du caractère absurde de la situation: Malefoy était dans les toilettes à lui tapoter le dos et à lui refiler de la layette de bourgeois pendant qu'il gerbait son dîner ! Il se retourna et observa un instant le serpentard. Il s'aperçut de sa méprise en découvrant le sourire moqueur de ce dernier. Si Draco était là, c'était une fois de plus pour le ridiculiser et le faire passer pour un pauvre type pensa Harry. Draco interrompit ses pensées en le raillant:

« Alors baby Potty tient pas l'alcool ! Ahaha tu verrais ta tête mon pauvre vieux ... dire qu'on t'appelle Le Survivant … Moi j'suis pas une demoiselle, je sais me gérer ! »

« Oh ça va Malefoy ! Ferme la un peu ! T'as pas l'air aussi frais que tu le prétends. »

« Bon allez essaie de te mettre debout pour voir. »

En s'appuyant sur la cuvette Harry parvint à se relever mais ses jambes lui semblaient être faites de coton. Il tenta d'esquisser quelques pas devant le regard narquois du blond mais il avait une démarche ridicule de jeune faon.

« Ecoute bébé Potter, je vais te ramener à Poudlard, tu vas boire un grand verre d'eau et te glisser dans ton couffin. Allez amène toi vieux … »

Tant bien que mal Harry se laissa guider à travers la taverne en chancelant. Il voyait trouble et les couleurs dansaient devant ses yeux. Il trouvait ça très joli d'ailleurs. En fait, peu lui importait d'avoir tant vomi, pour le moment il était complètement groggy et s'en délectait. Ils sortirent dans la nuit noire, Draco marchant à bonne distance d'Harry. La beauté de la neige plaisait au gryffondor, il avait la sensation de marcher sur du coton. Draco se retourna en entendant un bruit mat. Harry gisait par terre, le regard complètement hagard, ses doigts fouillant la neige avec une extase affichée ; Draco le rejoignit et se pencha au dessus de lui. Le brun, en plein coma, ne faisait attention qu'à la farandole de couleurs qui arrivait à ses yeux. « Noire d'encre le ciel, blanche la neige, brillent les étoiles qui dégoulinent … Tiens, Malefoy au dessus de moi. Ivoire sa peau, ses yeux, ses yeux sont gris, même bleu tellement gris qu'ils deviennent bleu. Verte sa cape, comme les sapins autour de nous, blonds ses cheveux ..et ses lèvres rouges comme du sang, rouges comme mon écharpe, rouges comme un coquelicot ... » psalmodiait Harry. Emerveillé comme un gosse de trois ans par ces couleurs qui lui semblaient si vives, il eut soudain envie d'y toucher. Malefoy, à dix centimètres de son visage lui parut un bouquet de couleurs formidables. Il ouvrit grand les bras pour enlacer les couleurs de Draco, ces membres battirent l'air froid et se refermèrent sur le délicat blondinet. Ce dernier n'osa pas se dégager de l'étreinte d'Harry et il appréciait même d'avoir le nez enfoui dans les cheveux brun de son ennemi. Harry, quant à lui respirait avec bonheur le parfum léger de lessive qui se dégageait du col de Malefoy en s'écroulant de tous son poids sur le torse mince .Au contact d'Harry Potter, Draco se sentit frémir et plus encore lorsque les lèvres de celui ci glissèrent sur son cou. Le blond sentait la racine de ses cheveux se dresser et un frisson coupable parcourut son échine. Il se voyait déjà l'allonger sur la neige molle et jouer avec ce gringalet qui le mettait en émoi. Trêve de fantasmes ! Il abandonna avec regret la douceur de l'engourdissement qui le gagnait et tenta de remettre sur pieds l'objet de sa convoitise. Pour effacer sa confusion, il se moqua d'Harry et de son incapacité à tenir l'alcool durant tout le chemin du retour, surpris que le Gryffondor prenne ça avec humour.

Ils rentrèrent tous deux, ivres, au château . Harry ivre d'alcool et Draco ivre de la présence de ce jeune homme appuyé sur son épaule. Harry regagna sa chambre à quatre pattes mais personne ne le remarqua et Draco se glissa dans les bras de ses 3 admiratrices qui ne surent apaiser sa fièvre.

**Chapitre trois … La « tension » monte ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Première fanfic des Adoratrices Du BPJH ou Beau Petit Jeune Homme de la société secrète BPHJ's EYEs !**

**Ce 6 mains est le fruit de notre imagination même si l'univers, les personnages appartiennent à notre adulée JKR !**

**Pas de spoilers du tome 6 mais suite impossible et pourtant si convoitée du tome 5 !**

**! Chapitre trois !**

**RAR :**

**Sachiel : Merci très cher compatriote ! Tes encouragements nous touchent au plus profond de nos cœurs ! A quand ta fanfic Drarry !  
Aha mon petit tu te trompes ce n'est pas moi qui est écrit cette scène de décadence (c'est Jack qui te parle !) mais … bon on va pas non plus dire qui se cache derrière le trio des adoratrices du BPJH ! Même si à mon avis, c'est facile à trouver … ! Au fait la fanfic n'avance pas si vite ! Tu m'as même dit qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'action quand je t'avais envoyé un petit passage en avant première … Je pense que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre … Enfin j'espère ! A bientôt Sachiel, notre 1er fan ! Bisous !  
(Evite de nous appeler « Miss » sinon jte fous un coup de hache dans les rotules ! Voilà !)**

**Quelqu'un : Et nous continuons ! Nous sommes très heureuses de te faire rigoler !  
Par contre nous trouvons la scène où Harry délaisse son déjeuner aux toilettes très … alléchante ! Hé Hé ! A + **

**Just-lulu : Merci de lire notre fanfic !  
Si les styles changent, c'est normal … Nous sommes à trois pour l'écrire. Et justement c'est ça qui nous plait ! Et si tu trouves ça joli alors que de bonheur !  
Ciao Lulu et e****ncore merci pour ton soutien !**

**Mangouste in love (huhuhu) : Thanks you Doudouce ! Je ne sais quoi dire tant mon émotion est grande …  
Toute la société des BPJH's EYEs te remercie pour ton soutien et tes illustrations ! **

**Ninin : Le prochain chapitre … Le voici ! J'espère que c'est assez imagé  
Merci à toi aussi pour ton dessin de Draco et Harry sous … ! Huhu n'en disons pas plus ! Bisou Ninichou !**

**Kittyelo : Merci Merci Merci ! Les reviews comme les tiennes font très beaucoup plaisir ! Nous sautons de joie, grâce à toi, telles des demeurées ! Vraiment, nous te remercions !**

**Pour la personne qui a posté la 11 ème review : Nous te remercions ! Et nous nous excusons de ne pas pouvoir répondre mais au moment présent, nous ne pouvons pas encore la lire ...  
**

**BPJH's EYEs..**

**La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur.**

**Chapitre trois :**

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent bien vite pour Harry. Le travail donné par les professeurs occupant tout son temps et tout son esprit, il ne fit guère attention au monde qui l'entourait. Hermione et Ron continuaient à batifoler … même si la jeune fille passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque pour affiner son savoir au grand désespoir de Ron qui l'accompagnait.

Harry, lors d'un petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, avait entendu qu'ils allaient passer leurs vacances ensemble au terrier. Une lettre de madame Weasley avait confirmé que toute la « famille » était invitée pour Noël. Il donna sa réponse par lettre car cela faisait maintenant trois mois que qu'il n'avait plus adressé la parole à ses anciens amis. Hermione avait essayé de lui parler mais Harry avait refusé toutes explications car il sentait que sa démarche n'était motivée que par la culpabilité et les coups d'œil qu'elle envoyait à Ron pendant ces débuts de conversation étaient plus qu'explicites. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver Ron au plus vite. Ecœuré et peiné, Harry coupait court aux entrevues. Et c'est donc avec un pincement au cœur qu'il avait refusé poliment l'invitation en prétextant un retard dans son travail scolaire. Même si les jumeaux, Ginny et l'ambiance conviviale de la maison allaient lui manquer, il était plutôt heureux de rester seul au château.

Seul ? Pas tant que ça … Malefoy lui avait glissé lors d'une de leurs rares rencontres qu'il restait lui aussi. Regardant ses chaussures, il avait expliquait que ses parents avaient des choses à régler en Russie et qu'il ne pouvait les accompagner. L'épisode aux trois balais ne fût pas abordé, Harry en avait été surpris. Il s'était attendu à des moqueries, des humiliations mais rien de désagréable ne sortit de sa bouche. C'est donc un Harry réjoui qui regardait les élèves se diriger vers les calèches qui les emmèneraient à la gare en ce dimanche matin. Délaissant son pyjama il se vêtit d'une robe de sorcier noire qui lui allait à merveille et descendit déjeuner. Il fut quelque peu étonné de voir que seule une grande table trônait au milieu de la pièce où une poignée d'élèves mangeaient. L'ambiance avait l'air agréable et Harry se sentit étrangement détendue devant cette vision peu commune à Poudlard où habituellement les cris des enfants atteignaient un niveau sonore à la limite du supportable …

« Eh Potter tu viens manger ou tu restes planté là ? » Draco, l'air goguenard, venait de le dépasser pour aller s'asseoir. Une place était libre à côté de lui et après un instant d'hésitation Harry s'installa à cette chaise sous l'œil étonné des autres convives. N'y prêtant guère attention, il s'attacha à bien remplir son estomac en échangeant quelques propos courtois à Draco. A son propre étonnement, Harry passa un agréable moment.

Durant les quelques jours avant Noël, Harry croisa souvent Draco à la bibliothèque, sur le terrain de Quidditch, au déjeuner … Mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Les activités à Poudlard n'étaient pas nombreuses et il était tout à fait normal qu'ils se voient souvent. De plus, ils se donnaient parfois rendez vous pour s'entraîner ensemble au Quidditch. Harry appréciait beaucoup ce nouveau Draco qui ne l'agressait plus à la moindre occasion mais qui était doué d'un excellent sens de l'humour.

Le jour arriva où Harry et Draco avaient oublié toute animosité l'un envers l'autre. Et ce jour-là, ils finissaient leur dernier devoir de potion à la bibliothèque. Enfin, Draco faisait le devoir et Harry copiait allégrement sur lui car il était certain que le jeune homme avait un don pour cette matière. Alors que Malefoy finissait la conclusion Harry l'observait d'un œil distrait. Quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de la prison de gel et retombaient gracieusement sur son visage pâle. Arrêtant d'écrire quelques instants pour réfléchir, il glissait distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux pour les empêcher de tomber devant ses yeux. Son attitude était noble et son écriture était fine et élancée à son image.

« Harry ? ça va ? »

« Hein euh quoi qu'est ce que … oh désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées … » Harry, en pleine contemplation, avait perdu pied avec la réalité.

« On va manger ? » Draco avait prononcé ces mots en souriant mais sur ces joues blanches étaient apparues de légères rougeurs.

« Ah oui oui il est déjà si tard ! » Se levant vivement Harry commença à ranger ses affaires. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait passé une demi heure à admirer Malefoy … « Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, en plus il s'en est rendu compte ! La hoooonte ! » pensa Harry.

Ils arrivèrent tout deux dans la grande salle et dînèrent avec les autres élèves. Tous étaient joyeux à l'approche du jour fatidique de Noël mais l'ennui s'infiltra rapidement chez les deux jeunes hommes.

« 'tain ça commence à être lourd, on se casse Potter ? »

« Euh ouais mais on fait quoi ? On va pas aller se coucher maintenant alors que le couvre feu est plus tard que d'habitude ! »

«Mmmm non tu as raison … On pourrait faire un peu de sport qu'en dis tu ? »

Le regard plein de sous entendu de Draco fît monter le rouge aux joues au brun.

« Que se passe t'il Dame Potter ? Vous avez peur que je vois sous vos jupons lorsque vous serez sur votre balais ? »

« Pffff n'importe quoi ! On se rejoint sur le terrain dans un quart d'heure ! Pffff mais alors vraiment n'importe quoi toi … »

Harry, rouge comme une belle cerise, s'était rapidement dirigé vers son dortoir sous les yeux amusés de Draco. Ce dernier se promit alors de s'occuper du cas « Potter » ce soir.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient sur le terrain, balai en main.

« J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'entraîner à attraper le vif d'or. »

« Okay. Le premier qui l'attrape donne un gage au perdant ! »

A peine sa phrase achevée, Draco lâcha la balle et s'élança dans les airs.

Commença alors une course poursuite spectaculaire à travers le ciel étoilé. Les deux élèves évoluaient avec rapidité dans la nuit que la lune n'éclairait que faiblement. Le vif d'or n'apparaissait que rarement et seules ses ailes étaient visibles. C'est Draco qui le vit le premier mais Harry à cet instant était juste derrière lui. Il le rattrapait peu à peu quand Draco se retourna vers lui avec un sourire qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu, un mélange de sourire de beau gosse et de contentement. Complètement déstabilisé, le gryffondor perdît de la vitesse. Cependant Draco fût pris par son propre piège car il avait perdu de vue le vif d'or.

Il se retourna alors pour voir où était Harry et il vit la petite balle juste à côté de son oreille.

Harry vit alors Malefoy foncer sur lui. Soudain très effrayé, il se tourna pour se sauver et les ailes du vif d'or se prirent dans ses cheveux. Surpris, il tomba de son balais et se retrouva suspendu à quelques mètres du sol. Aidé par Draco, il réussit à rejoindre la terre ferme et entreprit de dégager le vif d'or sans y réussir.

« Laisse je vais le faire ou tu vas y passer la nuit »

Avec douceur, Draco plongea ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés du Gryffondor qui sursauta. Le Serpentard, conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur Harry, approfondit son inspection. Avec un malin plaisir il fit glisser sa main près de son cou puis enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure d'Harry. Quand il ne put faire durer le « massage » sans paraître louche, il démêla la balle pour de bon.

« Voilà ! »

« Merci … Bon tu as gagné finalement ! Quel est mon gage ? »

« Mmmmmm ! Monte sur ton balai torse nu et va toquer à la fenêtre de Mc Gonagall ! »

Horrifié Harry s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'il n'était pas un pervers comme tout ces foutus Serpentards lorsque Draco lui dit : « Allez beau gryffondor, deviens le fantasme de la nuit de notre chère professeur … »

« Arrrrrg ! Je toque et je me barre vite fait, pas question que je m'attarde là haut ! »

Sur ces mots il s'envola et quand il trouva la hauteur, entre lui et le sol, suffisante, il retira son tee shirt qu'il accrocha à son balai.

En bas, Draco était dégoûté. « Foutu Gryffondor ! Pourquoi tu t'es déshabillé là haut ? »

Le plan machiavélique du blond avait lamentablement échoué.

Quand Harry redescendit, il boudait toujours.

« Ca y est ! Tsssss elle était même pas dans sa chambre ahaha ! »

« … »

« Euuh bon on va prendre une douche aux vestiaires ? Je colle de partout, il fait vraiment chaud ce soir tu trouves pas ? »

« … »

« Je suis sur que c'est le plus chaud hiver depuis des années ! Même pas de neige … Ooooh si ça y est ! Regarde ! Des flocons ! Ahaha quelle coïncidence ! » Et blablabla …

Le silence au départ boudeur de Draco s'était changé en silence béa. En effet depuis que le mot douche était sorti de la bouche du candide Harry, il réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités qu'allait offrir cet endroit pour le matage intensif tant espéré …

Harry, jovial comme jamais, n'avait pas aperçu le sourire carnassier du blond qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Si il l'avait vu il aurait sûrement eu très peur …

Arrivé dans le vestiaire, Harry qui finalement avait froid, commença par faire couler l'eau pour qu'elle atteigne une température élevée. Un nuage de buée emplit petit à petit la salle. Harry, pas si candide que ça, s'était rendu compte de la situation et pour masquer sa gène avait inventé ce stratagème. Très vite il se rendit sous la douche et se lava. Draco avait fait de même et était à quelques mètres de lui. Lorsque des plaques rouges apparurent sur son corps, Harry arrêta de se prélasser sous l'eau et commença à se sécher.

Accrochant sa serviette à sa taille, il se mit en quête de ses lunettes qu'il avait posé sur les bancs en carrelage blanc de la douche. A moitié aveugle, il ne distinguait pas grand chose à cause de la buée qui formait maintenant un véritable mur opaque autour de lui. Arrivé près des bancs, il découvrit sur le carrelage une forme noire. « Mes lunettes » pensa t'il. Il approcha sa main de l'objet mais ne put s'en saisir. En effet c'était comme si elles étaient douées de vie et qu'elles se déplaçaient en ondulant comme un serpent. Même le carrelage avait une consistance bizarre, il était mou et chaud … Il se rapprocha un peu plus pour voir ce mystère de plus près et fut surpris de voir que ces lunettes s'étaient transformées en véritable petit serpent.

« Potter ! »

« Ah mais tu es vivant ? Tu parles ? »

« Bien sur ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

Harry avait soudain réalisé que la voix ne venait pas du serpent mais de plus haut. Relevant la tête, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco.

« Mais mais ! C'est quoi sur ta jambe ? »

« C'est un tatouage sorcier, il peut bouger. Tu ne connais pas ? »

En disant ces mots, le serpentard s'était ostensiblement rapproché de Harry.

« Euh non je connais pas tout du monde sorcier … » Pour cacher sa gène, le brun s'était détourné pour regarder de plus près le serpent. Celui ci était grand d'une dizaine de centimètres et avait une belle couleur vert foncé.

« Harry … »

« Mmmm oui ? »

«C'est ma couisse ça ... »

« Où ça ? »

« Et bien le tatouage se balade sur ma cuisse … Tu te rends bien compte que ce n'est pas du carrelage ! »

« Oh ! Je … je … »

Les joues en feu, Harry balbutia en reculant qu'il était tellement pâle qu'il avait pas fait la distinction entre sa peau et le banc.

« Dis plutôt que tu es myope Harry … » Draco avait glissé cette dernière phrase à l'oreille d'Harry qui avait senti son souffle brûlant dans son cou.

Voyant qu'Harry avait eu un mouvement de recul, le blond, bien décidé à goûter le beau jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui à moitié nu, le retint par le bras. Toujours accroupi, Harry sursauta et tomba à la renverse sur ses fesses. Draco qui le tenait le rattrapa et se rapprocha un peu plus jusqu'à ce que leurs torses nus se touchent.

« Tu as besoin d'aide Harry ? Tes cheveux sont encore tout emmêlés … »

« Oh tu sais ils ont toujours été comme ça ahaha ».

Le rire d'Harry sonnait étrangement faux. Et lorsque le blond passa sa main dans ses cheveux il ne put retenir un soupir de contentement. Draco était ravi de l'effet produit et décida de continuer cette approche. Glissant sa main dans son cou, il rapprocha leur visage et déposa un léger baiser sur le nez d'Harry. Puis la bouche avide descendit vers celle du brun qui ne pensa même pas à s'offusquer ou à s'écarter tant son esprit était fixé sur ces fines lèvres roses pâles qui avançaient à sa rencontre. Draco, expert en la matière, prolongea la baiser qui se fit de plus en plus passionné et descendit sa main vers le torse du jeune homme. Il frôla ses muscles qui se contractèrent quand ses doigts atteignirent le ventre encore humide d'Harry.

Sans vraiment réfléchir Harry encercla la taille de Draco et caressa son dos.

A moitié allongé sur le gryffondor, Draco intensifia ces caresses. Mais lorsqu'il commença à descendre la serviette encombrante d'Harry, ce dernier se raidit et cessa toutes activités manuelles. Le blond plongea alors son regard dans celui de Harry. Réalisant qu'il était en train d'embrasser son ennemi, il se leva brusquement en tenant fermement sa serviette de survie et chercha ses lunettes ainsi que ces habits.

« Harry … »

« … »

Draco se colla au dos de Harry pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter. Harry répond moi ! »

« Je … » Dans ses bras, le brun se détendit même si au fond de lui, une voix lui criait que non il ne fallait pas ! Draco était arrogant, méchant …adorable …

« Je suis fatigué, je rentre. »

Déçu, le blond relâcha son étreinte. Après s'être rhabillé, Harry vint vers lui et lui glissa, sans savoir trop pourquoi, un bonne nuit à l'oreille qui ferait frémir n'importe qui ayant un minimum d'hormones.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Draco le regarda partir en se disant que finalement tout n'était pas perdu et que bientôt Harry ne pourrait faire autrement que de lui tomber dans les bras.

Harry, quant à lui, était troublé et il s'endormit en pensant au Serpentard. Il devait bien l'avouer, ce nouveau Draco lui plaisait bien plus que l'ancien …

**La suite, pour bientôt … Et oui, quand on commence on ne s'arrête plus ! **

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues !**

**Et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir nos blogs (dans le profil) où moults BPJH sont visibles et notamment des illustrations d'Harry et Draco (sous la douuuuche ) ! A + charmants lecteurs !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Première fanfic des Adoratrices Du BPJH ou Beau Petit Jeune Homme de la société secrète BPHJ's EYEs !**

**Ce 6 mains est le fruit de notre imagination même si l'univers, les personnages appartiennent à notre adulée JKR !**

**Pas de spoilers du tome 6 mais suite impossible et pourtant si convoitée du tome 5 !**

**! Chapitre quatre !**

**RAR : **

**Merci pour toutes vos charmantes reviews ! Hélas demain une éprouvante tâche sportive nous attend. Pardonnez-nous donc de préférer le repos … Excusez nous mais le postage aurait été plus tardif … Encore un grand Merci collectif pour votre soutien ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous convienne car le sérieux n'est pas toujours notre fort … **

**La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur**

**Chapitre 4 :**

De retour dans son dortoir, Harry s'affala sur son lit comme un tronc d'arbre sans vie, exténué par cette séance de Quidditch particulièrement éprouvante. Il s'endormit aussitôt tel une marmotte hibernant, pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain après manger. Le sentiment d'euphorie de la veille s'était envolé dans la nuit ... au réveil seul le doute persistait.

Pour une journée de Noël, ce 24 décembre ne s'annonçait pas très jovial … Harry se sentait bien seul sans ses amis, ou plutôt sans les traîtres qui lui avaient fait croire en une pseudo amitié profonde et sans limites. Et malgré tout ils lui manquaient tellement. Un manque qu'il ressentait en lui, une impression de vide, comme si son corps n'était qu'une fine pellicule de peau recouvrant un trou noir. C'était peut être pour cette raison qu'Harry s'était rabattu sur Malefoy, après tout, celui-ci avait vraiment l'air d'avoir changé. Mais après ce qu'il s'était passé hier, Harry éprouvait une certaine réticence, un certain doute, quant à la véritable nature de la sympathie de Draco Malefoy.

Ayant à présent réellement quitté le monde onirique, il se leva encore tout frêle sur ses pattes et décida de se mettre à ses devoirs pour le restant de l'après-midi, n'ayant aucunement envie de rejoindre la communauté restreinte des élèves vacanciers à Poudlard. Pendant plusieurs heures, il travailla, concentré comme jamais sur ses sortilèges, potions et autres maléfices…

L'heure du dîner étant enfin arrivée, Harry descendit à la grande salle. Croiser Malefoy était bien une des dernières choses auxquelles il avait envie mais les furieuses protestations gargouillées de son ventre le firent abdiquer. A l'occasion de Noël des multitudes de confettis virevoltaient dans les couloirs comme des essaims de moucherons colorés … A l'opposé, un Harry, à la démarche zombifiée et au regard morne et terreux, errait dans les couloirs à la recherche de son assiette.

La table unique réunissant les quatre maisons trônait au milieu de la salle parmi les feux d'artifice et les serpentins omniprésents. Il alla en catimini s'asseoir tout au bout dans l'espoir de ne voir personne s'asseoir à côté de lui, et pouvoir vite rentrer au dortoir pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« C'est ça, une bonne nuit de sommeil. Rien de tel pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. »

Sur ce, il s'enfonça un énorme morceau de dinde de Noël dans la gorge… Et Draco arriva … Et Harry, pris de court, avec toute l'appréhension qui lui emplit soudain la tête, déglutit avec difficulté dans un bruit de salive abominable, laissant échapper une cascade de sauce aux marrons le long de son menton. Et pour couronner le tout … une crise de hoquet l'attaqua en traître.

Malefoy, pris d'un fou rire mal contenu, lui adressa un clin d'œil affectif de maman poule suivi d'un petit sourire presque invisible. Celui-ci très certainement déclenché par la vision d'un Harry rouge ébouillanté, secoué par de désagréables spasmes de hoquet et s'essuyant maladroitement la bouche. Ce dernier envoya un regard noir à Draco qui pouffa de plus belle, flatté par l'effet qu'il avait produit sur le brun binoclard.

L'infatigable Draco Malefoy s'assit aux côtés de ses amis serpentards, de telle façon à avoir Harry en pleine ligne de mire. Et il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. Il gobait les moindres faits et gestes du brun. Un morceau de tarte portée à sa bouche était devenu une extraordinaire source d'intérêt pour Malefoy. Harry exécrait cette sensation d'être observé, épié. Il ne savait pas où poser ses yeux, où poser ses mains et ne supportait pas qu'on le regarde mâcher ou boire. Il s'empressa donc de terminer son assiette pour quitter la salle pleine de confettis et de chapeaux pointus qui le désespéraient plutôt qu'autre chose.

Il risqua un dernier coup d'œil vers le blondinet qui bien sur le regardait toujours, suivant ses moindres mouvements comme s'il avait voulu les apprendre par cœur. Ce dernier lui adressa encore une fois un petit sourire narquois, suivi d'un très explicite mouvement de langue sur ses dents. En apercevant les yeux du Serpentard brillant de malice, Harry était persuadé qu'il préparait un mauvais coup pour bientôt.

De retour au dortoir, il s'étala sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Il ne se réveilla que tard le lendemain matin, et, luttant pour réussir à ouvrir au moins un œil, il aperçut quelques cadeaux au bas du lit.

Malgré la grosse déception de passer Noël en solitaire, il se résigna à ouvrir ses paquets. Il commença par celui avec lequel il était sur d'être le plus mécontent : celui des Dursley. Ceux-ci avaient été très « généreux » cette année, ils avaient offert à Harry un horrible chat en plastique, le bibelot moldu par excellence, auquel on pouvait enlever la tête pour faire une boîte. Le tout plein de poussière, Harry en déduisit qu'il avait dû appartenir à la tante Pétunia qui n'en voulait plus cela se comprenait…

Cet objet particulièrement atroce lui rappelait les assiettes à chat du professeur Ombrage. Par une ultime moue de dégoût profond, Harry, tenant le chat du bout des doigts pour ne pas être contaminé, s'empressa d'utiliser un sortilège de réduction pour détruire cette chose abominable. « Mieux vaut ne pas laisser ça à la vue des âmes sensibles… ».

De son côté Hagrid lui avait écrit une lettre dans laquelle il avait glissé une plume de griffon. Celui-ci avait profité des vacances pour aller en France, à la recherche de cerfeux, créatures magiques qu'il devait faire étudier à ses élèves à la rentrée. Il écrivait dans sa lettre qu'il avait trouvé un nid de griffon en chemin dans la montagne. Ces plumes étant réputées pour porter chance car très rares, Hagrid avait pensé que cela pouvait faire un gentil petit cadeau de Noël.

Il reçut aussi bien sur l'annuel pull de Mrs Weasley mais ni Ron ni Hermione ne lui avaient envoyé de cadeau. Ce qui se comprenait, et était bien sur à prévoir, mais Harry paraissait pourtant choqué que ses détestables tuteurs lui aient accordé plus d'importance que les deux personnes avec qui il avait passé les meilleurs moment de sa vie.

Il lui restait un paquet qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert. Mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait provenir.

« Pour Harry »

Il reconnaissait l'écriture mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur son auteur. Rempli de méfiance, Harry préféra lire la lettre en premier :

« Ceci n'est pas encore un de mes mauvais tour, je te prie d'accepter ce cadeau.

Draco. »

Harry était abasourdi, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Des pensées, plein de pensées contradictoires jaillissaient dans sa tête. Puis tout d'un coup, son visage crispé de pomme déshydratée, se détendit, laissant apparaître un sentiment de lassitude extrême.

Pourtant persuadé qu'il finirait Noël chez Mme Pomfresh après avoir ouvert ce paquet, Harry avait l'espoir enfoui qu'il s'agissait là d'un vrai cadeau d'ami. Il déchira le papier cadeau d'un coup sec, et les yeux, la bouche et les oreilles bien hermétiquement fermés, attendit que la foudre s'abatte sur lui.

Mais rien.

Il entrouvrit un œil, puis deux, regarda et palpa bien attentivement chacun de ses membres. Quand il eut décrété qu'il ne lui était absolument rien arrivé, il daignât jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du sachet.

Quelque chose brillait, quelque chose comme une chaîne en argent. Il la fit couler entre ses doigts, et l'observa attentivement. Elle était vraiment belle. Fine et toute ciselée, elle accueillait en son centre un pendentif représentant un serpent. Bien sur il ne la mettrait pas, ce serait bien trop suspect de voir un gryffondor porter un pendentif à l'effigie des serpentards. Mais elle lui plaisait, il était tout fier et joyeux à l'idée que la gentillesse de Malefoy était bien réelle.

Un sourire de béatitude prit place sur sa jolie bouille. Il avait l'air d'un demeuré profond mais il n'en avait que faire : il était heureux.

Il resta presque deux heures ainsi, contemplant son cadeau et pensant à Draco, sa belle frimousse malicieuse, son corps d'Apollon…

Au bout de ces deux heures de méditation, il reprit connaissance. Se remémorant la date, l'heure, le lieu et les circonstances, il revint à la réalité.

Dans sa seule intimité, il alla s'installer devant le miroir pour essayer, rien qu'essayer … le pendentif. Il passa ses mains, tenant chacune un bout de la chaîne, derrière sa nuque, et dans un « clic » la ferma autour de son cou. Il s'admirait ainsi paré d'argent quand la stupeur changea les traits de son visage.

Le serpent du pendentif s'anima et glissa le long de la chaîne tel un véritable rampant. Dans un dernier mouvement fluide et rapide, le serpent d'argent se mordit la queue et s'immobilisa définitivement. Son corps formait un D majuscule.

« D comme Draco… »

Les grands yeux ouverts d'Harry s'embuèrent. La face cachée du serpentard se dévoilait de plus en plus à lui. Et cela lui plaisait à mourir. La nouveauté s'offrait au gryffondor : un nouvel ami, de nouveaux sentiments encore jusque là inconnus. Une irrésistible envie de savoir, de connaître tout ce qui concerne cette nouvelle personnalité blonde. Bien sur il avait déjà éprouvé quelque chose de semblable qui pourrait ressembler à ce que l'on appelle communément « l'amour », mais jamais aussi profondément …

Harry avait retrouvé le ton de l'amusement. Enfin, après s'être bien contemplé dans le miroir, il entreprit d'enlever la chaîne et de la ranger précieusement dans ses affaires, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Mais il avait beau forcer, la chaîne ne se détachait plus. Il comprit que le serpent n'était en fait qu'un maléfique cadenas dont seul ce monstre de Malefoy possédait la clef…

« AAAAAAAAARGH ! Malefoy ! Tu m'y as fait croire ! Ton plan machiavélique a marché ! Que vont dire les gryffondors et les serpentards quand ils sauront ce que je porte autour du cou ! D comme Diabolique, ouais ! Débile Dégénéré ! Dépouille De Dindon Déplumé ! Dégoûtant Démon Désobéissant ! Dragon Décérébré ! Déchet Décrépit et Déconfit ! Je te hais ! »

Harry passa le restant de la journée à essayer d'ouvrir, de casser, de briser, de fracasser, de déboîter, de délier, de dénouer… ce pendentif mais bien évidemment en vain. Enfin, à la tombée de la nuit, il alla se coucher, sans manger. Cette grosse déception lui avait coupé l'appétit et puis s'être acharné à vouloir enlever ce collier l'avait exténué. De plus aujourd'hui était l'avant dernier jour des vacances, et Harry était bien décidé à être en forme pour la rentrée.

A présent seul dans sa chambre, il commençait à s'endormir quand il perçut un grincement faible provenant de sa porte. Quelqu'un entrait.

Harry ferma les yeux, voulant faire croire au visiteur qu'il dormait profondément. Il entendit l'inconnu faire quelques pas maladroits comme s'il fouillait dans sa chambre puis celui-ci s'approcha du lit. « Il vient vers moi ! » pensa Harry, « Qui est-ce ? ». Il sentit un souffle doux sur sa nuque. « Je connais cette odeur ! ». Puis, pris de panique, Harry décida d'arrêter de jouer la comédie et se retourna brusquement afin de surprendre l'individu. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

« Mal…Malefoy, Draco Malefoy ! » s'étonna Harry. « Mais que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? »

Harry ne paraissait pourtant pas étonné, au contraire, il avait plutôt eu le pressentiment que ce fut Malefoy, même, il l'avait espéré…  
Draco avait rougit comme un homard bouilli en comprenant qu'il s'était fait prendre par surprise.

« Je… je… euh non…je croyais que tu dormais », balbutia-t-il.

« Comment es-tu entré ? Que me caches-tu ? Encore un de tes mauvais tours je parie. » s'énerva Harry.

« Ben euh j'épiais quelques-uns de tes compatriotes gryffondors quand un benêt a murmuré à voix haute un mot qui n'avait rien à voir dans la conversation et je me suis dit qu'il s'agissait du mot de passe. Je suis entré, je… j'ai vu de la lumière dans ta chambre et je me suis demandé… enfin… je… je voulais te voir une dernière fois avant de reprendre les cours » admit Draco.

« Eh bien voilà tu m'as vu ! Vas t'en maintenant ! », lança Harry.

Pourtant il regretta sa dernière phrase. Au fond de lui, cette rare occasion de se retrouver seul avec Draco le réjouissait. La frimousse rougeaude de ce dernier avait à présent retrouvé sa couleur d'origine, blanche, pure et innocente. Un ton même plus sérieux se dégageait de ses yeux. Un vrai regard langoureux, il donnait l'impression de préparer quelque chose … Tout était confus dans la tête d'Harry, les questions arrivaient par milliers et envahissaient sa boîte crânienne proliférant comme des fourmis d'élevage.

« Enlève-moi ce collier », reprit Harry.

« Oh tu as mis mon cadeau ! Ca te plait ? »

« Si ça me plait ? Détache le moi déjà ! Ensuite je pourrais peut-être le considérer à sa juste valeur ! »

« OK ! OK ! Si j'avais su que tu le prendrais si mal… »

Draco tendit ses mains vers la nuque d'Harry, en prenant bien soin de lui caresser chaleureusement le cou du bout de ses longs doigts fins, et faire ainsi durer l'instant le plus longtemps possible. Le duvet dorsal du brun se dressa dans un frisson de plaisir, telle une véritable ola pilleuse le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Dépêche-toi ! », insista lourdement Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette question-réponse de Draco l'avait foudroyé sur place. La réplique ne venait pas à la bouche d'Harry. Il remuait les lèvres comme un poisson mais aucun son n'en sortait et il essaya tant bien que mal de balbutier quelque chose, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, sous les yeux larmoyant du blond :

« Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que je suis un gryffondor, tu es un serpentard, nous nous sommes toujours détestés et nous nous détesterons pour toujours, et… et nous avons été créés pour être en perpétuelle opposition ! Et cela jusqu'à ce que … _oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Draco ? Ces lèvres…elles sont si fraîches ! Et…elles sont posées sur les miennes ! Mais que fait-il ? Je ne peux résister ! Cela est si bon ! Sa main, elle me caresse la joue, Malfoy, ta peau est tellement douce ! Mais, que suis-je en train de faire ? Je nage en plein délire ! Mon adversaire juré ! Celui que je détestais le plus au monde et que je m'étais promis de ne jamais fréquenter… est en train de… de… me déshabiller ! Que fait-tu Draco ?_

_Je sens sa main moite parcourir mon corps à la recherche de quelque endroit sensible. Elle frôle ma nuque, descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale et remonte le long de mon rein gauche. Il fait ça avec l'adresse manuelle d'un ébéniste, moi qui suis si chatouilleux, je ne ressens qu'un doux frisson de plaisir. Premier point sensible : mon bas du dos. Malefoy entame une série de caresses et de baisers à cet endroit, une chaleur soudaine m'envahi le corps, mes yeux se ferment seuls, ma bouche s'entrouvre laissant s'échapper une expiration forte et chaude._

_Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mon corps, Draco, tu es en train de me manipuler, je ne suis que ta marionnette, tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux pourvu que cela ressemble à ce que tu me fait en ce moment ! Puis la main reprend sa quête, traversant mon flanc selon le sens de mes côtes saillantes et suivant avec délicatesse mes lignes musculaires : des pectoraux aux abdominaux, la main est maintenant en pleine chute libre vers « l'endroit interdit ». Mon bas-ventre s'enflamme, je n'arrive pas à arrêter Draco et puis même, je ne veux pas…_

_Une seconde main arrive de mon côté droit, à la recherche de sa sœur, enserrant et étrennant mon corps. Puis soudain, pris de panique et par un dernier effort de ma raison, celle-ci l'emportant sur mes passions, je me dégage vivement des bras de Draco mais en vain. Il me serre maintenant plus fort et me retenant avec force, s'approche de mon oreille, la mordille, puis me chuchote, d'une voix douce : « Non Harry, ne t'en va pas, reste je t'en pris, laisse toi faire »._

_Ma raison eut vite fait d'abdiquer. Mes passions qui multiplient leur pouvoir à chaque seconde ont repris le dessus. Je me laisse donc faire à la demande de Malefoy et au gré de mon propre plaisir. Son corps avance lentement vers le mien, le longeant entièrement. Je suis à présent en quelque sorte prisonnier d'une prison de chair, de chaire moite, et fraîche, comme celle d'un nouveau né. Nos deux corps nus s'emboîtent maintenant parfaitement comme les deux pièces d'un puzzle. C'est si agréable…_ »Harry avait maintenant une respiration saccadée, haletante. Il laissa son esprit s'évanouir pendant que son corps, lui, profitait d'un immense plaisir. Des perles de sueur dévalèrent son front. Les deux adolescents s'unirent sans bruit cet après-midi là.

Un imperceptible mouvement des draps l'arracha des bras de Morphée. Draco le quittait …

**Merci de continuer à lire ! A !**

**BPJH's EYEs..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Première fanfic des Adoratrices Du BPJH ou Beau Petit Jeune Homme de la société secrète BPHJ's EYEs !**

**Ce 6 mains est le fruit de notre imagination même si l'univers, les personnages appartiennent à notre adulée JKR !**

**Pas de spoilers du tome 6 mais suite impossible et pourtant si convoitée du tome 5 !**

**! Chapitre cinq !**

**RAR :**

**  
NekoSachiel : **

« **AYAH XD KYAH XD** **NIAH XD **"  
**Très cher premier Fan, tes « couinements » nous vont droit au cœur !****Merci pour cette review et ce continuage de lecturage !**

**Mangouste in love :**

**Thanks you Mangouste choublich' !**

**Un peu t'es une gentille de nous encourager à écrire …**

**Bisous de nous !**

**Jessy :**

**Ouiiii ils sont trop miiimmiii ! Lol ! Nous espérons que la fic va continuer à te plaire … Merci !**

**Vert emeraude :**

**Donne ton avis sur la fic quand tu veux ! Ca fait toujours beaucoup plaisir ce genre de reviews ! Et donc voilà la souite !**

**lo hana ni :**

****  
**Moult remerciements ! Par contre nous n'avons pas compris la fin …**

**Mais ton glapissement de joie nous ravie !**

**the lady of Husseland :**

**Ahahahahahaha ! Alors sommes-nous embêtées my lady ? **

**Il ne faudrait pas sous-estimer les Adoratrices du BPJH !**

**Wargauffre, Quelqu'un, Mr XD : Tu rigoles tout le tps ! **

**Enfin tant mieux ! Merci pour tout ton amour et ta complimentation … **

**A !**

**Kittyelo :**

**On va essayer de faire durer les chapitres plus longtemps … Mais c'est pas gagné ! Si tu veux voir le tatouage de Draco tu le trouveras sur un des blogs dans le profil ;) **

**Merci pour tes encouragements !  
**

**Tata :**

**Voilà la suite ! Merci d'avoir envie de lire la suite ! Nous sommes ravies de voir que cela te plait !**

**Ninin **

**Ce n'est qu'un début en effet ! Merci encore ptit ninichou !  
Ton dessin nous inspire énormément ;)**

**Alinemcb54 :**

**Merci ! Tes désirs sont des ordres !**

**Just-lulu :**

**Sadiques ? J'espère que le chapitre 4 t'as rassuré sur nos bonnes attentions …**

**Un(e) nain connu :**

**Et oui c'est du Eluard que notre amour de remplaçante de français nous a fait étudier ce poème (si tu nous lis chère professeur, écoute ceci : NOUS T'AIMONS !).**

**C'est trop dur de répondre aux reviews … Si vous avez des synonymes de Merci, ça nous intéresse énormément …**

**Sur ce le Cinquième Chapitre ! Yeaaaah !**

**BPJH's EYEs.. **

**Chapitre cinq :**

Le jour avant la rentrée fût difficile pour Harry. Depuis que Draco et lui avaient couché ensemble, ce dernier ne lui avait plus adressé la parole ni même jeté un regard. Le Gryffondor était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas Draco et ne se comprenait encore moins, comment avait il pu … Perdu, Harry attendait la rentrée avec impatience. Il pourrait penser à autre chose, parler avec ses amis … Non même ça il ne pourrait pas, il n'avait plus d'amis. Encore une fois, sa propre attitude le choqua. Il était évident que Ron aimait Hermione depuis toujours. Leur bonheur aurait du le réjouir ! Au lieu de ça, il avait encore une fois agit en égoïste, tout comme il l'avait fait au ministère de la magie … Il décida alors qu'il allait s'excuser auprès de ses amis qui avaient toujours été là pour lui. A partir de maintenant, il allait oublier Draco qui s'était servi de lui … Malefoy n'hanterait plus jamais ses pensées !

La veille de la rentrée arriva et les élèves partis en vacances rentrèrent. Harry, assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, attendait Hermione et Ron. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir la jeune fille lui sauter au cou dès son entrée dans la salle.

« Harry ! Je suis si désolée ! Pendant les vacances, Ron et moi avons réalisé quels idiots nous sommes !» sanglota Hermione.

« Mais non non c'est moi, je n'aurai pas du réagir comme je l'ai fait ! Mes deux meilleurs amis s'aiment, c'est le mieux qu'il pouvait arriver. »

« Je …Non on aurait du te tenir au courant ! T'envoyer une deuxième lettre pour que tu viennes ! »

« Une lettre ? »

« Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas reçu ? Oooh … Je t'avais demandé de venir me rejoindre avec Ron chez moi. J'étais déprimée à cause de Krum qui, vraiment, n'a aucune manière ! Quel rustre ! »

Hermione avait fini sa phrase avec le nez froncé, mécontente.

« Il t'a fait du mal ? J'vais aller le trouver moi tu vas voir ! »

« Non Harry, c'est juste que j'ai cru voir en lui quelqu'un de bien. Mais finalement il n'est vraiment pas différent des autres … »

« Je suis désolé Hermione ! J'aurais du être là pour toi ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute … Et puis Ron est venu et … »

« Grmmmph » Ce grognement distingué venait de Ron dont les joues avaient pris une belle teinte rouge.

« Oh je vois ! Je suis rassuré alors ! » dit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Harry, je … »

« Je comprends Ron, j'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers temps … »

« Alors tout est comme avant ? »

« Oui ! Alors si on allait fêter ça en mangeant ? Il fait déjà nuit ! »

Harry était heureux, tout s'était arrangé avec ses amis. Il descendit à la grande salle le cœur léger mais le mora fragile …

Le lendemain en cours de potion, les Serpentards étaient tous là … tous ...

« Oh non pas eux, regarde ça Harry, Malefoy a l'air plus que jamais méprisant … J'ai appris qu'il était resté au château lui aussi ! Il ne t'a pas embêté ? » demanda Ron.

« Huum non .. . »

Le regard plein d'amertume, il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui lui discutait avec Rogue. Un pincement au cœur, il s'assit le plus loin possible de lui.

Le cours se passa plutôt bien, c'est à dire que Rogue n'enleva que dix points au Gryffondor, chose étonnante.

La semaine se déroula sans problème pour Harry et ses amis. Ils rigolaient comme jamais, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Cependant Hermione avait remarqué qu'Harry était souvent plongé dans ses pensées qui n'avaient l'air guère réjouissantes vu son expression triste et découragée. Un jour où Ron était occupé par une partie d'échec, elle en profita pour questionner Harry.

« Non t'inquiète tout va bien. »

Hermione bien sur ne le crut pas mais ne trouva pas la solution au problème. En effet, elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre son attitude et le fait que lorsque Draco et ses amis passaient près d'eux aucunes insultes ne fusaient, aucunes bagarres n'étaient déclenchées. Pourtant ce phénomène n'était pas passé inaperçu chez les deux jeunes hommes concernés.

Un jour où Harry rentrait de la bibliothèque, seul, une main l'agrippa pour l'entraîner dans l'ombre d'un couloir. Il se retrouva collé à un jeune homme qu'il reconnut rapidement malgré l'obscurité.

« Draco … »

Les lèvres du blond s'approchèrent dans un souffle brûlant et embrassèrent avec fougue Harry qui s'échappa pourtant de l'étreinte du serpentard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? »

« C'est toi qui me demande ça ? Toi qui m'ignores depuis que … Dégage ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Sur ces paroles, Harry se sauva rapidement pour ne pas céder à la tentation de retourner dans ces bras qui lui manquaient tant.

Draco abasourdi par la réaction d'Harry resta immobile quelques instants. Il ne comprenait absolument pas la réaction du brun.

Harry, allongé sur son lit tentait de se calmer. Tout le monde dans le dortoir dormait et seuls les ronflements de Ron troublaient le calme de la pièce.

Un bruit se fit tout de même entendre. Une chouette toquait à la fenêtre. Etonné, il ouvra au pauvre animal gelé et retira le parchemin accroché à sa patte.

Après avoir reçu à manger, la chouette s'envola de nouveau à travers la fenêtre. Assis sur son lit, Harry déplia le message où apparut la belle écriture de Draco.

« Harry, je ne comprends pas ta réaction de tout à l'heure ! J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques. Rejoins moi dans la serre de botanique ce soir à minuit. Draco. » Furieux, Harry se promit d'aller expliquer à ce petit enfoiré pourquoi et comment il allait lui réduire son petit nez de prétentieux en bouillie.

Harry s'empressa de cacher la lettre pour éviter que Ron et Hermione ne tombent dessus à son insu … Que diraient-ils s'ils apprenaient ce qu'il c'était passé pendant leur absence à Noël ... ? Pourtant Harry ressentait un léger besoin de se confier, d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait parler en toute confiance. Ron et Hermione était ses seuls amis sur qui il était sur de pouvoir compter mais pourtant quelque chose le retenait, l'empêchait de tout raconter. Peut-être un souci d'humilité, peut-être de gêne ou tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on dit à des amis avec qui l'on vient tout juste de se réconcilier… Il n'allait tout de même les accabler déjà de tous ses problèmes. Pourtant il ne pouvait nier la sensation de solitude qui naissait en lui … solitude qui allait bon train pour grandir de plus en plus jour après jour. Au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'il aimait Draco et il ne pouvait l'accepter sûrement par peur d'être rejeté par ses proches, d'être considéré comme quelqu'un de _différent,_ comme quelqu'un d'_anormal._ Mais, pourtant persuadé que sa seule solution était de bannir Draco de son esprit, il accepta d'aller à ce fichu rendez-vous. Il se munit de sa cape d'invisibilité et partit tout en sachant qu'il avançait les yeux fermés et qu'il se précipitait volontairement dans le piège de ce loup machiavélique qu'était Draco Malefoy.

Minuit. Harry arriva devant la serre comme prévu. Draco était déjà à l'intérieur et, plongé dans une observation intensive des plantes magiques qui se trouvaient là, n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry était arrivé. Ce dernier avait enlevé sa cape et l'observait à travers la vitre de la porte. Draco se tenait là, grand, mince, musclé comme il faut, ni trop ni pas assez, et d'une blondeur à rendre jalouses les Vélanes. Il avait un petit nez retroussé et de grands yeux d'un bleu profond bien mis en valeur par ses joues creuses et sa peau de porcelaine blanche. Un visage plein de candeur. Comme quoi il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences … Brusquement Draco leva les yeux et aperçut Harry. Il paraissait amusé de l'avoir surpris en train de l'épier.  
« Entre Potter, ne te fais pas attendre. Je te désire déjà bien assez comme ça … »

Celui-ci entra prudemment.  
« Tu m'as manqué Harry »  
« Que veux-tu ? »  
« Ce que je veux ? Mais je te veux toi bien sur ! »  
Avec son petit sourire ironique au coin de la bouche, il tira brusquement Harry vers lui par le col de sa robe, lui palpa fermement la fesse droite et l'embrassa fougueusement comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis des années. Harry, pris au dépourvu, se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte de Draco avec tout de même un pincement au cœur quand il dût décoller ses lèvres frémissantes de celles du beau blond. Il fallait quand même avouer que celui-ci embrassait merveilleusement bien. Après avoir rompu le baiser, il asséna à Draco un regard sévère et stupéfait puis finit par reprendre ses esprits.  
« Je ne te comprend pas Malefoy. »  
« Mais quoiiiii ? » répliqua Malefoy d'un ton las.  
« A quoi joues-tu avec moi ? »  
Le sourire ironique de Draco réapparut soudainement :  
« J'avoue, mon petit Harry chéri, que je prend un certain plaisir à te faire languir… »  
« Me faire languir ? Tu appelles ça me faire languir ? Malefoy tu m'as ignoré pendant un mois entier ! »  
« Ooooh Miss Potter va me faire sa crise ? »

« OUI S'IL LE FAUT ! Ceci n'est pas un jeu pour moi ! Tu me fais souffrir ! Tu n'es plus le même, tu m'as fait croire que je pouvais t'apprécier en toute confiance mais tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge ayant pour but de me faire encore plus de mal au final ! J'ai compris ton petit jeu Malefoy ! Mais à chaque fois je plonge dedans les yeux ouverts ! Je voulais… je voulais te sortir de ma tête mais plus j'essaye, plus tu prends de place, et tu vois, je n'ai même pas réussi à m'empêcher de venir ce soir ! »

« Mon petit jeu ? Quel petit jeu ? Non tu n'as pas compris, tu n'as rien compris du tout même ! Tu n'as pas compris que ma dignité passe avant et que le fait que l'on puisse me trouver en ta présence pourrait tout détruire ! Et je sais parfaitement qu'il en est de même pour toi ! Toi aussi tu m'as ignoré pendant tout ce long mois ! »  
Et il enchaîna sous les yeux exorbités et la tête d'ahuri d'Harry comme s'il avait appris sa réplique par cœur.  
« Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que moi aussi j'attendais désespérément un signe ? Non ! Tu n'as pensé qu'à ta belle petite bouille ! Je ne te savais pas à ce point égoïste Potter ! Et puisque j'ai vu que tu ne te déciderais jamais, c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas. Et après ça tu trouves encore à me reprocher alors que c'est quand même moi qui aurais dû m'énerver. Eh bien pourtant non tu vois je n'ai rien dit, alors tu as pris ma relève c'est ça ? Tu as voulu m'aider je suppose ? »  
« Je… je n'ai pas vu les choses sous cet angle… euh… je ne pensais pas à avoir à te le dire un jour, mais… je suis sincèrement désolé Draco, fit Harry d'une toute petite voix, que puis-je faire pour que tu me pardonne ? »

« Pour te faire pardonner ? Voyons voir… eh bien tu pourrais me prendre dans tes bras et m'embrasser par exemple, à toi de faire le premier pas pour une fois »  
Une larme chaude coula le long de la joue d'Harry qui enserra Draco par la taille, sentant le corps du serpentard frissonner de plaisir à l'avancée de ses mains moites et il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un long baiser d'une humide et agréable tiédeur. Mais déjà, au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, la situation paraissait un peu trop « longuette » aux yeux de Draco. Il saisit donc rapidement la cuisse d'Harry et la tira jusqu'au niveau de sa hanche. Puis il plongea la main droite sous sa robe, laissant remonter doucement ses doigts le long de la cuisse du brun à lunettes tandis que la main gauche lui caressait la nuque. Harry se laissait faire, des bouffées de chaleur lui montaient à la tête et d'intenses frissons de plaisir parcouraient sa cuisse selon le trajet de « la main ». Cette main, ces mains, ces deux ravissantes baladeuses qu'il aimait tant. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu les abîmer ou les voir partir. Elle l'emmenaient à chaque fois dans un ciel lointain pourtant si difficile à atteindre. Mais soudain celles-ci, à sa très grande déception, s'arrêtèrent net. Quelque chose grattait à la porte.

« Miss Teigne ! » siffla Draco

« Vite ! Allons-nous en ! »

Harry récupéra sa cape, se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Alors que le chat poussait un miaulement rauque qui ne pouvait qu'alerter encore plus Rusard, elle fut projetée en arrière. A grandes enjambées, Harry et Draco détalèrent comme des aliénés. Après avoir traversé deux ou trois couloirs et pris quatre ou cinq virages, ils purent enfin reprendre leur souffle.

« Ooouf ! » gémit Harry.  
« Eh bien mauviette ? Déjà fatigué ? »  
Draco haletait comme un quinquagénaire qui aurait couru un marathon en moins de deux heures… Harry grogna gentiment.  
« Tu aurais au moins pu claquer la porte plus fort, Miss Teigne se serait écrasée contre le mur… » continua Draco  
Harry étouffa un gloussement. Draco repris :  
« Malheureusement c'est ici que l'on se sépare. Bonne nuit Potter ! »

« Fais de beaux rêves Malefoy »  
Ils partirent chacun de leur côté et Harry entendit Draco marmonner plus loin, de tel façon qu'Harry puisse l'entendre.  
« Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça, Harry, je vais continuer ce que nous avons commencé… »  
Une moue grimaçante parcoura le visage d'Harry, puis il se remit en route. Il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame, entra dans la salle commune de gryffondor et la traversa sans adresser un bonsoir à personne ... Bien sur la pièce était vide à cette heure-ci mais Harry ne s'en rendit absolument pas compte. Dans son dortoir, il fut heureux de voir que Ron dormait déjà et il s'enfonça dans son lit douillet pour s'endormir le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres.**  
**

**Le chapitre est il assez long à votre goût cette fois-ci ? **

**Ehé ! Merci de lire !  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ce 6 mains est le fruit de notre imagination même si l'univers, les personnages appartiennent à notre adulée JKR !**

**Pas de spoilers du tome 6 mais suite impossible et pourtant si convoitée du tome 5 !**

**Rappel : On est trois à écrire ! Stoppez les verbes à la troisième personne du singulier … Les Adoratrices vous saluent !**

**! Chapitre six !**

**RAR :**

**  
Maki le vil : **

**Yeah Maki ! Euuuuuh Rogue est certes très sexy mais « He's a little bit too old ». Où en est ta fanfic ?Toujours pas postée ? Allez Maki du nerf !**

**Vert émeraude :**  
**Oh heureuse que ça te plaise toujours ! **

**A la fin de chapitre, nos deux chéris vont peut-être moins se bécoter … Mais Chuuut !**

**Just-lulu :**

**Nous t'excusons pour cet oubli … Surtout que le « j'adore et je continue à lire » est plus satisfaisant … Ehé merci beaucoup et A!**

**NekoSachiel :**

**La régularité des updates … Ces derniers temps, c'était pas trop ça ! Mais bon hein oh !**

**Mais après moult épreuves nous revoilà ! **

**La longueur de ce chapitre est-elle à votre goût ? **

**Tes sublimes images comme tu dis étaient un peu trop Yuri pour nous … Vois-tu là on est in love des BPJHommes !**

**A + Sachouille ! **

**Jessy :**  
**Des difficultés à se retenir en publique … On aurait bien aimé crois le mais ça aurait trop éveillé de soupçon. Nous ne croyons pas que Draco serait d'accord pour laisser passer un tel écart … !**

**Merci pour ta Review !**

**Mangouste :**

**C'est même po Draco qui pleure ! C'est Dame Potter qui se laisse aller … Imagine une peinture de ce Harry en bombasse dégoulinante … HuHu ! Au travail Choublich ' !**

**Les coins sombres, le parc la nuit et sous l'orage … Mais que vont faire nos deux héros … ?**

**BPJH's EYEs..**

**Chapitre six :**

« Debout Harry ! Nous allons être en retard au cours de potion si tu ne te dépêches pas ! »

Harry se leva d'un bond, le regard vaporeux et l'air ahuri.

« Quoi ? Quissiya ? Quissispasse ?… Ooooh la la je ne me suis encore pas réveillé… »

« Oui et nous allons finir par rater le cours de Rogue alors habille-toi ! Vite ! »

Harry s'empressa d'enfiler sa robe et descendit avec Ron jusqu'à la salle de potion. Aujourd'hui il y avait cours commun avec les Serpentards … Les yeux encore flous de sommeil, Harry alla s'installer à sa table. Malefoy, lui, s'était assis, bien évidemment volontairement, juste derrière lui, assénant la chaise du brun d'inlassables tapotements avec son pied.

« Où étais-tu hier soir ? » lui chuchota Ron à l'oreille

« Hier soir ? Euh… nulle part, enfin euh… (Une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit) je veux dire à la bibliothèque ! Je révisais mon cours de potion ! »

Malheureusement pour Harry, quelqu'un avait surpris leur conversation…

« Ah oui vraiment ? » lança Rogue, « Tiens ça c'est nouveau Potter, vous révisez vos cours de potion à présent ? Eh bien dans ce cas vous serez ravi d'apprendre que j'offrirais 5 points à Gryffondor (une vague de murmures enthousiastes et stupéfaits déferla dans le groupe des gryffondors) si vous répondez juste à ma question… »

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer et son visage pris une teinte verdâtre. Rogue, lui, particulièrement glacial et méprisant, enchaîna :

« Bien entendu, il n'est pas à préciser que vous en perdrez 100 si vous vous trompez car cela sous-entendrait que vous ayez mentit… Et vous le savez bien Mr Potter, je hais les menteurs… »

Harry déglutit avec une énorme difficulté et ne put émettre aucun son avant quelques dizaines de secondes.

« Euh… » marmonna-t-il enfin.

« Alors Potter, pouvez-vous me dire quelles sont les propriétés de la durcicorne ? »

Les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent. Bien sur il ne connaissait pas la réponse mais il était quand même persuadé que la durcicorne ne faisait pas partie du programme de potion de la semaine dernière. Il lança un regard suppliant à Ron qui lui répondit par une moue désolée.

« Euh… je suis désolé monsieur, je ne sais… »

« _'sont euphorisantes ! _» souffla une voix derrière lui

N'ayant aucun autre choix de réponse, Harry tenta :

« Hum, elle sont euphorisantes, monsieur ? »

La stupéfaction se lut soudain sur le visage de Rogue.

« Eh bien je dois avouer que vous avez raison Potter mais cette question était facile, c'était en guise d'échauffement alors maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Potter, pouvez-vous me citer les ingrédients qui entrent dans la composition de la potion d'allègement ? »

Harry fulminait de rage. Non seulement Rogue ne devait lui poser qu'une seule question mais qui plus est cette deuxième portait sur un sujet qui ne s'étudiait qu'à la fin de la septième année. Mais encore une fois la voix lui souffla la réponse.

« Graine de tourneboule, poils de licorne et nectar de chrysalide » proposa Harry.

Rogue était complètement abasourdi. Il était à deux doigts d'avoir la bouche grande ouverte. Et on pouvait lire la même expression sur le visage de la quasi-totalité des élèves …

« Eh bien Mr Potter, il semblerait que vous vous soyez réellement mis à apprendre vos cours. Je ne vous féliciterai pas car pour cela il aurait fallu que vous commenciez bien plus tôt mais c'est un début. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous accorder … » Rogue fit une grimace « … vos 5 points. »

Le cours se termina sans encombre. Rogue, dépité, n'adressa plus la parole à Harry.

Ron et Harry sortirent et se dirigeaient maintenant vers la salle de leur prochain cours. Hermione les rejoignit ainsi que la grande majorité, des Gryffondors. Tous étaient stupéfaits et semblaient se retenir de prendre Harry dans leurs bras… En effet c'était la toute première fois que Rogue daignait offrir quelques points à Gryffondor. Il ne s'agissait pourtant là que de 5 malheureux points, mais l'action en elle-même en valait bien mille.

Une terrible ovation des Gryffondors en joie parcourut le couloir. Puis tous se dispersèrent peu à peu. On allait sûrement parler de cet exploit pendant un bon bout de temps …

« Comment as-tu réussi à trouver les réponses aux questions de Rogue ? » le questionna Ron.

« Euh eh bien je te l'ai dit, j'ai révisé à la bibliothèque hier soir. »

Ron et Hermione paraissaient sceptiques. Même Hermione n'avait jamais réussi à arracher quelques points à Rogue ! Mais ils passèrent l'éponge ne voyant pas l'intérêt de questionner leur ami davantage.

« Harry… »

Ron le regardait pétrifié.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as… tu as… un serpent » trembla Ron en pointant du doigt l'épaule d'Harry.

« Où ça, où ça ? » gémit de terreur le brun, imaginant déjà un basilic derrière lui …

« Ton … ton épaule »

Harry tourna ses yeux vers l'endroit en question. Un minuscule serpent y gigotait comme un asticot.

« HAHAHA ! A voir ta tête, j'imaginais un boa constrictor s'enroulant autour de moi ! Ceci, Ron, - il prit le micro serpent par la queue et le tendit devant les yeux du rouquin – est un simple jouet de gamin. »

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent à l'écarlate…

« Oh euh oui, excuse-moi Harry euh je enfin tu sais moi et les petites bêtes … »

Harry s'esclaffa :

« Oui oui je sais ! Hum, encore une débilité de Malefoy je suppose … »

Tout en tenant le serpent devant le nez de Ron, Harry aperçut une inscription sur le ventre du jouet. Il l'approcha de ses yeux.

_« Midi, chevalier Tourelle »_

Pas de doute, il s'agissait d'un message de Draco. Celui-ci avait dû déposer le serpent sur Harry pendant le cours de potion.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demanda Ron.

« Euh non rien » mentit Harry.

Et il jeta précipitamment le serpent par une fenêtre ouverte.

Enfin l'heure tant attendue du déjeuner arriva et les deux amis retrouvèrent Hermione devant la grande salle.

« Désolé je n'ai pas faim » s'excusa Harry « Vous n'avez qu'à manger sans moi »

Le ventre du brun émit un grognement sonore …

« Tu en es sur ? » lui répondit Hermione, le regard perplexe.

Harry marmonna un « ch'suis unpeufiévreux, j'ai malauventre » presque inaudible et tourna rapidement les talons sans attendre de réponse.

Conscient de son retard, Harry pressa le pas pour retrouver Draco au portrait qu'il avait cité dans son message.

« Je t'avais déjà demandé d'arrêter de te laisser désirer non ? »

Un Draco au regard arrogant était adossé dans le couloir vide. Harry lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils qui disparut vite, remplacé par une moue approbatrice :

« Merci pour les réponses »

« Et ma récompense ? »

Encore cette expression malicieuse dans le visage de Draco. Un sourire qui sous entendait un millier de choses inimaginables. Ce sourire qui achevait Harry à chaque fois. Mais non pas cette fois. Harry était d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui…

« Tu veux un susucre Malefoy ? »

Le sourire de Draco retomba.

« N'inverse pas les rôles veux-tu ? Ici c'est moi qui ironise et toi qui obéit »

Il gloussa puis repris :

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux »

« Oui je voulais juste te faire languir, tu te souviens ? « languir » … »

« Mmmmh … ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Potter, tu sais bien que c'est moi qui vais gagner »

« Ah oui ? » répliqua Harry

Draco ricana de plus belle et en un instant, il empoigna l'arrière du cuir chevelu d'Harry et pressa sa bouche mielleuse contre la sienne. Il le plaqua contre le mur. Doucement son genou remonta le long de la jambe d'Harry.

La veine frontale palpitant, Harry leva la tête et regarda les yeux brillant du serpentard.

Dans un mouvement preste, il retira les lunettes d'Harry et passa ses lèvres contre cette même veine.

« Ok Malefoy, j'abdique. Tu as gagné. »

Avec une expression triomphante, celui-ci relâcha Harry. Puis il sortit un papier de sa manche et le glissa dans la poche du gryffondor.

« Voici le mot de passe pour accéder à mon dortoir. Juste au cas où … »

Harry le dévisagea, une bonne cinquantaine de questions vinrent s'installer dans sa tête. Il fit mine de ne pas s'en soucier.

« Déjà l'heure … tout cela passe beaucoup trop vite à mon goût »

« Nous nous reverrons Harry ! Sois pas désespéré ! »

Draco avait un don pour transformer les scènes tragiques en dérision …

« Bon salut … »

Tout renfrogné, Harry retourna à son dortoir, où Ron et Hermione devaient déjà l'attendre ...

Les rendez-vous furtifs se multiplièrent. Toujours le même scénario qui réjouissait les deux amants secrets à chaque fois. Harry découvrait un message de Draco quelque part et les deux se retrouvaient dans un coin sombre à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ils tentaient ainsi, à chaque entrevue, d'assouvir leur besoin de l'autre pendant un cours instant. Tout ceci allait bon train jusqu'au jour où Draco ne donna plus de nouvelle pendant plusieurs jours.

« Encore une semaine d'écoulée sans le voir »

Harry, recroquevillé dans son drap, était plongé dans ses pensées. Malgré le parfait bonheur amical qu'il revivait avec Ron et Hermione il se sentait abandonné. Un manque croissant d'amour lui serrait les tripes. Draco lui manquait affreusement. Et cette nuit plus que les autres. Pour une fois Harry était bien décidé à agir au lieu de toujours se laisser faire. Après tout peut être que le blond attendait aussi un signe de vie de son côté …

Après mûre réflexion et les ronflements de Ron se faisant plus intenses que jamais, il se décida enfin à aller chercher sa cape d'invisibilité.

Sans un bruit, il se faufila jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards. Il remercia intérieurement Draco de lui avoir donné le mot de passe. Par chance, il connaissait le chemin qui menait à la chambre du blondinet, ayant déjà fait un tour dans le coin sous la forme de Goyle. Il glissa par l'ouverture de la porte du dortoir. Draco et ses deux colocataires dormaient à poings fermés. Harry s'enfonça silencieusement dans les draps propres tout en refermant sur lui le rideau du baldaquin. Il garda sa cape au creux de ses bras.

Draco émit un grognement, remuant légèrement.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si tôt … »

« Tu me manquais … un peu ... »

Le Serpentard attrapa la main d'Harry, la garda au creux de la sienne et se rendormit. Harry enfouit sa tête dans la nuque de son amant et l'odeur de ce dernier, lui envahit soudain le crâne à l'en rendre accro. La douceur de la peau de porcelaine du blond se ressentait comme une pure caresse tout le long de son corps. Un dernier baiser dans le cou en guise de « bonne nuit », qui fit frissonner Draco, et il s'endormit paisiblement à son tour.

Il ne se réveilla que tard dans la matinée. Il avait tout son temps puisqu'il n'y avait pas cours aujourd'hui. Draco dormait encore, recroquevillé comme un bébé. Un rayon de soleil traversant l'entrouverture des rideaux lui caressait la joue.

Harry risqua un œil à l'extérieur. Personne. Ils devaient déjà tous déjeuner. Il mordilla l'oreille de Draco pour le réveiller. Celui-ci marmonna quelques mots indescriptibles et se retourna vers Harry, un sourire d'endormi aux lèvres.

« Bonjour ! » fit Harry

« Bonjour » répondit Draco d'une voix pâteuse en avançant sa bouche de manière très tentante ...

Il embrassa Harry tendrement.

« Sommes-nous seuls ? »

Harry acquiesça. Le sourire malicieux de Draco préparant un coup apparut sur son visage.

« Parfait ! »

Draco empoigna les poignets du brun, les colla sur le matelas et se positionna sur lui de manière à l'empêcher de bouger. Il commença à l'embrasser furieusement dans le cou tel un célibataire en manque d'amour.

« Non, non, Draco ! Pas maintenant ! Je, non, il faut que j'y aille. Sinon je vais encore devoir trouver quelque chose à raconter à Ron et Hermione pour justifier mon absence … »

Le sourire de Draco s'effaça net pour laisser place à une mine déçue.

« Mais … tu as toute ta journée devant toi ! On trouvera bien quelque chose à leur dire ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis, après avoir découcher, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'une heure de plus ou de moins va changer quelque chose ! »

« N'insiste pas ! Je dois y aller ! »

« Très bien fais ce que tu veux ! Je ne te forcerais pas à rester »

Harry enfila sa cape et retourna rapidement dans ses quartiers, un sentiment de culpabilité lui alourdissant le cœur. Il avait mentit à Draco. La véritable raison pour laquelle il avait refusé les avances du blond était toute autre. Harry, malgré son incapacité à se passer de son bien aimé, était trop amoureux de celui-ci pour supporter d'être considéré comme un simple objet destiné à assouvir les pulsions sexuelles.

Un évènement quelque peu désobligeant vint s'ajouter à cette petite déprime.

Un soir, au dîner, alors qu'il s'affairait à trier ses légumes en regardant Draco du coin de l'œil, il vit les trois petites groupies du serpentard venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il en tenait deux par les épaules, la troisième lui donnait à manger, et n'avait plus aucun regard pour son brun chéri. Cette vision d'horreur en était trop. Elle confirmait les pensées d'Harry. Il sortit de table laissant son dîner en plan et retourna dans sa salle commune au bord de la nausée.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il ne manifesta pas signe de vie. Il s'était plongé dans un état de léthargie totale ayant pour but : oublier Draco. Oublier un visage parfait, oublier des lèvres délicieuses, oublier des mains délicates, oublier une peau douce, oublier une odeur … son odeur …

Toute cette mascarade n'avait au final fait qu'empirer les choses. Harry aimait maintenant Draco plus que jamais …

Et, malgré une résistance de son esprit qui dura quand même quelques secondes, il se décida à accepter le nouveau rendez-vous que lui avait donné le blond.

Il était tard, le soleil venait de se coucher et sous la nuit naissante deux ombres se mouvaient.

« … Salut ! … »

Draco s'était littéralement jeté sur le pauvre Harry qui venait d'arriver au lieu de rendez vous et subissait maintenant la « torture » avec courage !

« Salut mon petit lion sexy, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Oh mais tu es tout trempé ! »

« Ben toi aussi ! Il pleut, t'as pas remarqué … »

« Mmmh non j'étais trop occupé à … t'attendre. Tu me manques tellement ! »

Cédant à la folie, Harry prit Draco dans ses bras. La tête dans son coup, il respira son odeur jusqu'à ce que sa tête lui tourne. Comme à chaque rendez-vous, les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient s'arrêter de s'embrasser car toute la semaine ils ne pouvaient que se jeter des coups d'œil de peur d'alerter leurs amis respectifs sur l'évolution de leur relation. Alors, lorsque enfin ils se retrouvaient, leurs embrassades étaient passionnées.

« Draco pas ici tout de même ! Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir et nous allons attraper froid ! »

L'écoutant à peine, Draco entreprit de déboutonner la cape d'Harry alourdie par l'eau. Desserrant sa cravate, il l'embrassa tendrement comme si le corps du Gryffondor était de cristal. Mais lorsque la chemise fut ouverte et que la peau du torse d'Harry apparut, les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent en grand pour mieux admirer cette perfection. Les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient sur ses muscles développés et mettaient en valeur sa peau halée.

Cette vision le combla pour un instant mais bien vite le désir de le toucher survint. Doucement il passa ses doigts sur les pectoraux de Harry et remonta embrasser cette bouche bleuie par le froid.

Harry quant à lui avait profité de la contemplation de Draco pour dévêtir le jeune homme.

« Et bien tu ne perds pas ton temps ! » murmura Draco à son oreille.

Il avait réalisé qu'il était torse nu lorsque leur peau s'était touchée avec moult frissons.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient allongés sur la pelouse à quelques pas du lac et de la forêt. Le ciel était maintenant tout à fait noir et la lune était cachée par les nuages assombris. Un grondement sourd survint. Harry, sursauta et s'agrippa à Draco qui l'enlaça de manière protectrice. Leurs deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre et la chaleur dégagée devenait de plus en plus intense attisant leur désir. Harry se détendit peu à peu au contact de Draco et l'orage ne lui sembla plus du tout important lorsque ce dernier mordilla langoureusement le lobe de son oreille. Sa langue descendit doucement dans son cou puis remonta pour tracer la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Soudain un éclair déchira le ciel. Une seconde plus tard le tonnerre gronda.

« L'orage est tout prêt, on ferait mieux de rentrer Draco … »

« Mmmm non reste encore un peu … »

Lorsqu'un deuxième grondement retentit, Harry n'y fit guère attention … Il était bien trop concentré sur les mains de Draco qui accomplissaient des miracles toujours plus bas …

« Harry Harry Harry …» grognait Draco en mordillant la gorge de ce dernier.

La pluie tombait sans interruption et les deux amants étaient mouillés de la tête au pied. Harry glissa ses mains dans les cheveux trempés de Draco qui retombaient devant ses yeux négligemment. Voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait plus, Draco ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son « ennemi ».

Le froid qu'avait ressenti Harry lors de sa sortie dans le parc n'était qu'un lointain souvenir et les frissons qui grimpaient le loin de sa colonne vertébrale n'étaient provoqués que par le regard brûlant de Draco.

Les mains sur les fesses d'Harry, ce dernier se pencha sur le Gryffondor et lui lécha la lèvre inférieure pour ensuite l'embrasser lentement. Au glas du tonnerre, Harry finit de déshabiller celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis … longtemps. Ainsi nu, sous le ciel noir où les éclairs s'épanouissaient, Draco ressemblait à un ange ténébreux. Son corps pale contrastait avec le décor sombre de la forêt et cette vision semblait irréelle. Harry était totalement sous le charme.

Cependant Draco, lui, était frustré. Harry était toujours vêtu. Le serpentard fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses longues jambes. Seul le tissu rouge et or du caleçon séparait encore les deux jeunes hommes … Mais soudain Harry se contracta.

« Draco … Attends, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée … »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ne me dit pas que tu as peur du noir baby !… »

« Non mais on peut nous voir … Et je … »

« Arrête personne ne peut nous voir ! Il fait tout noir ! Même moi je ne te vois pas ! … »

« Euh oui enfin, non, d'accord Draco je ne vais pas te mentir cette fois ci … »

« Oula c'est la première fois que tu parais aussi sérieux … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de si horrible mon mignon ? »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, je ne plaisante pas. Je ne supporte plus le but de nos rendez vous. »

« Harry … Arrête de jouer les petits garçons coincés, si vraiment tu as peur de ne pas bien savoir t'y prendre, ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras qu'à te laisser faire pour cette fois »

« JE NE SUIS PAS COINCE ! Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! »

« Harry tu commences sérieusement à me saouler avec tes manies de toujours vouloir compliquer les choses ! Tu ne vas pas faire tout un plat pour une histoire de cul ! »

« Une histoire de cul ! Voila tout ce que je suis à tes yeux ? Une vulgaire et banale histoire de cul ? »

« Ah non ! Pas banale ! N'exagères pas ! De toutes les personnes avec qui j'ai pu coucher, tu es de loin la plus attirante, la plus … »

« Oh ! Mais tu m'en vois ravi ! Tu vois Draco, je vois que c'est moi qui me suis trompé. J'ai dû trop espérer de toi, je suis désolé … »

Sous le regard ébahi de Draco, Harry ramassa ses affaires et repartit en caleçon dans la nuit sombre et triste.

Draco regarda partir l'objet de ses désirs avec amertume.

« A plus tard Harry … »

**Eh bien voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de fait ! Merci de votre soutien et désolées pour cette fin malheureuse … We love you sooo, We need you sooo ! **

**We love you like a chocolate cake, like the train, like the sea ….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ce 6 mains est le fruit de notre imagination même si l'univers, les personnages appartiennent à notre adulée JKR !**

**Pas de spoilers du tome 6 mais suite impossible et pourtant si convoitée du tome 5 !**

**! Chapitre sept !**

**RAR : **

**Et bien … pas de RAR pour cette fois !  
Un grand merci pour tout vos encouragements !  
**

**La suite sans plus attendre … Déssolées pour le retard … **

**BPJH's EYEs.. **

**Chapitre sept :**

« Une histoire de cul … Je suis complètement abruti ou quoi ? Ca en aurait vexé plus d'une … Prude Demoiselle Potter … »

Draco remuait ses sombres pensées tout en mélangeant son thé qui était maintenant froid depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Lorsqu'il décida de boire enfin son infecte breuvage, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle. Ce Harry était différent. Le changement était presque imperceptible et personne dans la pièce n'avait l'air de s'en être rendu compte.

Draco se demanda un instant comment il pouvait être le seul à voir que le teint d'Harry n'était plus aussi coloré, que ces gestes n'étaient plus aussi assurés et que ces cheveux étaient un peu plus emmêlés qu'à l'habitude … Mais bien vite il comprit que son sens de l'observation égalait son intelligence qui était inégalable (Granger avait juste eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie …) !

Le Harry s'assit alors prêt de ses amis. Draco attendait patiemment qu'il lui jette un regard … qui ne vint jamais. Il se contenta de rire avec ses amis notamment avec une brune moche et répugnante.

« Dois encore être fâché … Ah les Gryffondors jte jure … »

Alors que Draco s'apprêtait à se lever, un bras l'en empêcha. Une amie Serpentarde lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« Tu es pâle ce matin et tu n'as rien mangé … Tu es sur que ça va ? »

« … Ouais. »

Il se dégagea rapidement du banc et se dirigea pantelant vers la sortie.

« Comment ça je suis pâle ? Comment pourrais-je être plus pâle que d'habitude … ? »

Horrifié, il se dirigea vers son dortoir et se planta devant la glace de sa chambre.

Du bout de ses doigts il écarta les quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son front et observa.

Comme chez Harry, aucun changement évident n'avait eu lieu … Mais sous ses yeux étaient apparues une couleur bleuâtre qui le faisait paraître encore plus pâle … Des cernes !

« Arrrgh ! »

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour accepter l'idée que son visage eut un défaut. Cependant il finit par trouver que cela lui allait plutôt bien, ces yeux fatigués renforçaient son côté rebelle.

Draco décida donc de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

Pendant tout les cours d'histoire de la magie, il réfléchit à un plan pour approcher Harry. Il ne pouvait le laisser avoir le dernier mot. A la sortie du dit cours, il avait décidé de lui envoyer une lettre lui sommant de venir le voir le soir même à la tour d'astronomie.

A la fin de la journée, prétextant des devoirs à finir, Draco fila à son dortoir pour écrire à Harry. Le petit « tu me manques » glissé à la fin du mot convaincrait sûrement Harry et ce dernier se jetterait dans ses bras et enfin ils pourraient finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

« Les Gryffondors sont tellement prévisibles … ». Le cœur plus léger, Draco partit à la recherche d'Harry. Il le trouva à la bibliothèque où il copiait sur Hermione qui faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs. Mais le pli sur son front laissait sous entendre qu'elle n'approuvait en aucun cas cette attitude irresponsable. Draco sourit à cette vision. Elle lui rappelait les nombreuses heures où Harry et lui avaient travaillé ensemble. Notamment le jour où il avait surpris Harry en train de le regarder.

Le Gryffondor l'avait détaillé pendant longtemps, oubliant ses devoirs, l'heure et même qui était la personne à ces côtés. Draco avait été agréablement surpris de voir les joues du brun s'empourprer lorsqu'il l'avait rappelé à la réalité. Lui-même avait rougit mais pour sa part c'était de contentement. Enfin Harry se laissait aller …Il allait pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses …

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était Hermione qui était assisse à la gauche d'Harry. Et ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Avisant un gros grimoire sur une étagère à côté de lui, il le prit et se plongea dedans. Ainsi caché, il avança pour se rapprocher de la table des Gryffondors et s'arrêta derrière une rangée de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'Harry se lève pour aller chercher le livre de potion dont il aurait besoin pour le devoir que leur avait donné Rogue et que lui avait bien entendu finit depuis belle lurette.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, un grincement de chaise se fit entendre puis des bruits de pas.

Draco reposa l'ouvrage qu'il tenait, remit ses cheveux en ordre et se remémora son plan : dès qu'Harry apparaîtrait, il l'attraperait par le col de son pull, le collerait à lui et glisserait sa main sous sa robe jusqu'à la poche arrière de son pantalon où il déposerait la lettre.

Adossé dans l'ombre, il vit passé le brun. Mais ses jambes ne voulurent pas bouger. Il ne put que regarder disparaître les cheveux brillants d'Harry derrière une autre rangée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? » murmura Draco dans un souffle. Ahuri, Draco attendait. Il attendait qu'enfin réapparaisse Harry … Alors il mettrait son plan à exécution, il le fallait.

Lorsqu'il le vit revenir il ne put que tendre la main pour attraper la manche d'Harry. Surpris le brun se retourna et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Draco lui tendit le message, Harry le prit et retourna à sa table sans bruit.

Le Serpentard était effondré. Comment avait il pu perdre ses moyens devant une de ses conquêtes ? De retour dans son dortoir, il pesta contre lui même. Il en oublia le dîner. Durant toute la soirée, il retourna l'incident dans sa tête. Il finit par se persuader que c'était son talent d'acteur qui était ressorti et qu'il avait sans le vouloir mimé le désarroi pour attendrir Harry. C'était bien sur … !

L'heure du rendez-vous était venu. Après s'être recoiffé et parfumé, il enfila sa cape noire et sa chemise blanche. Il devait être séduisant et sombre pour que l'ambiance au clair de lune soit parfaite.

Même si son statut de préfet l'autorisait à aller dans les couloirs la nuit, Draco préféra être prudent et c'est donc sans un bruit qu'il arpentât les couloirs.

Il n'était pas en avance. Harry devait déjà être à la tour d'astronomie. Après avoir monter les nombreux escaliers, il arriva devant la porte le cœur battant. Doucement il l'ouvrit.

C'était une nuit sans lune et seules les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel. Elles étaient d'ailleurs les seules présentes.

**Harry n'était pas là.**

Les entrailles de Draco se nouèrent, sa bouche se dessécha, sa gorge se noua. Il avait faim.

Cependant il ne se dirigea pas vers les cuisines. Il préféra aller dormir. Il s'occuperait de son estomac capricieux demain.

Pendant plusieurs jours Draco essaya en vain de se rassasier. Il ingurgitait, telle une gracieuse oie, croissants, pains, pâtes, viandes, légumes, glaces, gâteaux … Rien ne lui résistait. Mais la douleur était toujours là. Elle se taisait le temps que passe les aliments mais toujours revenait, perfide et insidieuse.

Draco grâce à son esprit observateur remarque deux choses :

La première était que son mal de ventre s'accentuait quand il avait potion et la deuxième était que celle-ci se répandait parfois dans tout son corps en passant par le cœur et les jambes qui refusaient alors de bouger.

Vint le jour où il ne pût que se faire à l'idée que sa dernière chance était de se faire aider par quelqu'un. Il décida donc d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh l'examina et ne trouva rien de particulier. A part peut-être son poids qui avait augmenté de quelques kilos.

Furieux de s'être fait insulter de la sorte par une petite infirmière de bas étages, il sortit en claquant la porte et d'un pas ferme s'éloigna rapidement. Au détour d'un couloir il croisa Harry qui pour une fois n'était pas accompagné par ses charmants petits camarades.

Harry avait l'air songeur mais dès qu'il aperçut Draco son regard se durcit.

Tout revint à la mémoire du blond … Ce dernier avait complètement oublié le lapin que lui avait posé Harry. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer à ce malpoli sa façon de pensée, il entendit des pas qui s'approchaient. Le moment était mal choisit pour étaler sa vie sentimentale.

Ron et Hermione, bras dessus dessous rattrapèrent Harry.

« Harry, on te cherchait ! Tu as été à l'infirmerie pour ton ventre ? »

« J'allais y aller. Vous m'accompagnez ? »

« Ok et après on pourra aller profiter du soleil ! »

Harry partit avec ses amis comme si il ne l'avait pas vu.

Le mal de ventre s'étendit peu à peu. Draco prit sa tête dans ses mains et s'assit contre le mur. Il tremblait. Il resta longtemps dans cette position à écouter la rumeur des élèves qui criaient dans le parc. Le soleil se coucha peu à peu. La nuit entra dans le château et tomba sur Draco.

Finalement il se releva et marcha jusqu'à la grande salle. Il y faisait chaud. Draco s'assit sur le banc des Serpentards et mangea doucement. Il finit son assiette sans en avoir réellement conscience et se leva pour se rendre à son dortoir. Il poussa les lourdes portes de la salle et s'adossa à celles-ci une fois fermées.

Fermant les yeux, il essaya de se concentrer sur les bruits étouffés. Mais sa tête était trop engourdie. Il capta cependant une voix qui se rapprochait peu à peu. Celle d'Harry.

Il se détacha de la porte et avança vers le couloir qui menait à sa salle commune. Il entendit derrière lui les Gryffondors qui eux empruntaient l'escalier. Draco se retourna alors. Il vit Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny … Harry. Harry riait aux larmes. Il regardait droit devant lui.

L'escalier était maintenant désert. Draco sentit sa poitrine se faire plus lourde. Il lui semblait qu'elle était sur le point de l'écraser. Il eut soudain froid. Ses yeux se brouillèrent. Il pleurait.

Abasourdi, il toucha sa joue. Elle était glacée et humide. Plaçant sa main sous un candélabre, il admira ses doigts brillants de larmes.

Ce soir là, il se coucha dans son lit, referma les rideaux tout autour de lui et s'endormit aussitôt. Un sommeil sans rêve. Pour oublier.

Le lendemain, Draco était surexcité. Il ne tenait plus en place. Il se leva tôt et prit son petit-déjeuner seul dans la Grande Salle. Le soleil se levait. Le plafond magique étincelait d'un jaune pâle où la brume s'accrochait encore. Une lueur rouge s'étendait peu à peu et réchauffait le ciel.

Il but une grande tasse de thé fumante qui le réchauffa un instant. Il réfléchit alors pour la première fois de la matinée. Il n'avait pas repensé aux «événements » d'hier car pour lui tout était clair. Il devait parler à Harry, lui expliquer.

Draco sortit de la grande salle. Il tomba nez à nez avec LaBeletteNomméeWeasley. Le Serpentard se raidit pour se préparer à toutes attaques physiques ou verbales. Ron le regarda un instant, Draco fronça les sourcils. Mais le Rouquin continua son chemin. Il avait l'air pressé. Ses amis l'attendaient sûrement dans la grande salle. Pourtant Draco n'avait pas vu Harry.

Le dit Harry se montra quelques instants plus tard, la patte traînante, les yeux gonflés, le teint vitreux, la cape à moitié détachée, la chemise déboutonnée et l'air complètement endormi. Devant cette vision, Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les rayons de soleil faisaient briller ses cheveux bruns toujours aussi emmêlés. Harry était maintenant au pied de l'escalier. Draco avança à sa rencontre. Arrivé à sa hauteur il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans un couloir annexe.

Les yeux étrangement brouillés, Draco s'avança profondément dans le château jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne provienne plus que de quelques bougies de plus en plus espacées.

Draco s'arrêta soudain et Harry, toujours dans un coma avancée, s'écrasa dans son dos.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait là Draco ? » La voix d'Harry était endormie mais lorsque Draco se retourna vers lui, il vit à son regard qu'il était tout à fait conscient.

« Je … Je dois te dire quelque chose Harry. »

« Fais vite, j'ai autre chose à faire Malefoy … »

Le ton d'Harry était dur.

Draco avait perdu toute confiance. Les quelques mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient complètement stupides et crétins.

« Draco ? » Le Gryffondor semblait perplexe. Ces yeux étaient inquiets et cherchaient les siens.

Draco rassembla son courage.

« Je … suis désolé … »

« De ? De m'avoir pris pour un vulgaire objet ? D'avoir cru que j'étais imbécile à ce point ? » Sa voix était basse et sonnait comme une menace.

« Oui je suis désolé. J'ai compris maintenant que ... »

Draco leva ses yeux un instant vers Harry mais les rabaissa vite pour cacher son visage incarnat.

« Draco … Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça … C'est trop difficile. »

« Bien sur que si ! Ecoute Harry, j'ai changé ! J'ai compris ! »

« Non … »

Draco le prit par les épaules et le secoua.

« Harry écoute moi ! Depuis que tu ne veux plus de moi, je suis complètement … J'ai trop mal ! Je me suis voilée la face … »

Reprenant son souffle, Draco murmura : « Tu me manques … »

Des bras l'encerclèrent. Il posa alors sa tête sur son épaule et soupira de contentement. Mais l'étreinte se desserra.

« Draco … »

Avec horreur, le Serpentard vit Harry s'effondrer au sol en tenant son front de ses deux mains.

Draco s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il passa sa main sur celle d'Harry.

Sa vue se brouilla alors et il lui sembla qu'il perdait pied avec la réalité. Un bruit assourdissant lui parvenait mais un brouillard épais lui en cachait la source.

Peu à peu le son se fit plus net. Un rire mauvais et sournois. Il sut alors que c'était Voldemort. Quelque chose lui soufflait que c'était lui.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Il était dans le couloir. Harry était dans ses bras, gémissant.

Il se tourna vers lui, les yeux encore plus verts que d'habitude, des larmes le long de ses joues.

« Draco … »

« Calme toi Harry … Tu es en sécurité ici … »

Resserrant ses bras autour d'Harry, Draco lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes.

Il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir.

Ils restèrent assis l'un contre l'autre quelques instants.

La respiration d'Harry se fit plus régulière.

« On devrait peut-être aller en cours … »

« Oui … Je pense aller voir Dumbledore avant. »

« Okay. »

« Alors … A plus tard ? … »

Un pâle sourire glissa sur les lèvres de Draco.

« Bien sur Harry »

Et tout recommença comme avant. Les rendez-vous tard le soir … Mais Draco avait changé. Son attitude s'était fait plus protectrice, plus attentionnée. Cependant le secret pesait sur leur relation. Et il en serait toujours ainsi.

Les vacances de Pâques s'approchaient de plus en plus et Draco était contrarié.

Il se faisait une joie de passer une nouvelle fois les vacances avec Harry mais celui-ci la mine joyeuse lui avait annoncé : « Je pars avec Hermione et Ron en France ! »

Il avait bien sur d'abord boudé, chose tout à fait magnifique et donc à tout les coups convaincante mais Harry était resté sur ces positions.

Il avait alors argumenté sur le fait qu'il allait tenir la chandelle pendant 2 semaines mais Saint Potter avait foi en ses amis …

Et finalement … Draco n'avait rien pu dire ni faire qui fit changer Harry d'avis.

Le serpentard était furieux et en bon serpentard il fomenta un plan qu'il nomma secrètement « Non aux 15 jours de totale abstinence ».

C'est en cours de potion que l'adage « impossible n'est pas serpentard » fut confirmé.

« Psssst Harry … Dis, t'y vas pas en vrai hein ! »

Draco était juste derrière Harry et assenait des petits coups dans sa chaise depuis bientôt une heure.

« … »

« Harry ! Réponds moi … »

Heureusement que tout les élèves étaient trop occupés pour voir Draco, l'air boudeur, penché sur Harry qui, lui, soupirait encore plus qu'en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

« Harry Harry Harry ! »

« T'AS PAS BIENTOT FINI ! TU VAS ME FAIRE ENCORE LONGTEMPS !»

Debout, les poings serrés, le visage écarlate, Harry se tenait face à Draco qui sourit innocemment.

« Mr Potter … Puis-je vous rappeler que vous êtes ici en classe et plus précisément dans Ma Classe. 30 points en moins pour Gryffondors … »

« C'est tout ? »

« Je m'en remets à votre bon sens Mr Malefoy … »

Rogue sembla se repaître des regards effarés des Gryffondors et, devant la face déconfite d'Harry, il esquissa un rictus mauvais.

« Mr Potter vous serez donc collé deux heures … tout les jours … et pendant la quasi totalité des vacances. Je vous accorde vos samedis et dimanches. Mr Rusard sera sûrement très heureux de vous remettre dans le droit chemin mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de son temps ... Asseyez vous maintenant et que je ne vous entende plus. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry resta au château. Et c'est ainsi que Draco fut maudit sur 30 générations et qu'il fut finalement soumit à l'abstinence.

La veille des vacances, Harry apprit par le professeur Mc Gonagall qu'il serait tenu de rester tout les matins de 10h à 12h dans la salle de potion pour gratter les chaudrons, laver le sol, les murs, les bureaux. Il pouvait bien sur se servir de la magie. Harry était certes doué pour les sorts mais sûrement pas pour ceux concernant le ménage. Et le temps lui manquait pour apprendre avec Hermione.

Ses amis partirent donc sans lui. Ils étaient tous tristes de ne pouvoir faire le voyage ensemble. Ils se dirent au revoir et Harry, dépité, s'en alla vers les cachots suintant d'humidité. Rusard lui donna les instructions et il se mit à la tâche.

A midi tapante il sortit suant et épuisé. Il aperçut alors une tâche blonde se dessiner le long du mur.

Cette tâche, dans tout les sens du terme, était bien évidemment Draco.

« Harry ! Bien cette petite séance de … Hammam ? »

« … »

Le Gryffondor, la tête haute, passa son chemin et l'ignora. Tout le long du chemin vers son dortoir, il fût suivit par Draco.

Arrivé devant la porte, Harry souffla le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et lui demanda à haute de voix de : « bien vouloir claquer la porte au nez à la sale petite fouine qui le suivait ».

Ainsi s'écoula le début des vacances.

Tout les matins Draco l'attendait devant la porte de potion et le raccompagnait soit en geignant soit en silence jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors. Souvent Harry devait cacher son sourire en le voyant ou en l'entendant marcher derrière lui.

Le vendredi, Harry sortit un sourire plaquée sur ses lèvres ; pendant deux jours il n'aurait plus à retourner dans cette salle puante et moche.

Cependant sa gaieté partit en fumée. Le couloir était vide.

Vidé, abattu, amer, Harry traversa le couloir les pieds traînant. A chaque intersection, son cœur battait dans l'espoir de voir Draco l'attendant.

« Mais quel abruti je fais ! C'est normal qu'il se soit lassé ! Pfff n'importe quoi moi … Arggggggg … »

Harry avait soudain senti une « chose » lui rentrait dedans. C'était poisseux et collant.

C'était Draco, les cheveux encore humides, plein de gel et stoppé en pleine course.

Harry dut réfréner son envie de lui sauter dans les bras.

« Oh Harry je suis désolé ! Je suis en retard ! Désolé pour le … rentre dedans.»

« Humph c'est pas grave … »

Draco sut à cet instant qu'Harry était reconquis.

Un sourire ravageur collé aux lèvres, Draco attrapa la main d'Harry, lui fit un clin d'œil et lui dit :

« Tu as besoin d'une bonne douche dis moi … On va se laver ? »

**Mais qui voudrait savoir ce qu'il va se passer sous la douchhhhe ? **

**Dommage hein ! Mais il est tard et j'ai pas trop le courage là …  
Mouhahahahahaha ! **

**A + tard tout le monde les gens ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Première fanfic des Adoratrices Du BPJH ou Beau Petit Jeune Homme de la société secrète BPHJ's EYEs !****  
**

**Ce 6 mains est le fruit de notre imagination même si l'univers, les personnages appartiennent à notre adulée JKR !**

**Pas de spoilers du tome 6 mais suite impossible et pourtant si convoitée du tome 5 !**

**! Chapitre huit!**

**RAR : **

Merci à **Sachiel **pour son soutien, ses cris ou plutôt jappements, à **Vert emeraude **et son Ryryà **Alice Mangouste **pour sa doucerie, à **Sahada **(très chère Sahada ), à **Ninin **la grande prêtresse du torse nut, à **Isa** (qui attend la souiiiite avec impatience, mercimerci ), à **Mathilde **(draco ? un ? noooon ! c'est un sacré torse nut avant tout !), à **Beautiful-Dray **(nous attendons ta review avec beaucoup d'impatience aussi !), et à **Tchaye **(nous aussi on voudrait bien le torturer un peu …) !

**Et désolées mais la scène de la douche a été coupée ! Faudrait pas quand même que ça devienne que ça ! Si ? … Ouais c'est bien vrai …   
Mais ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura d'autres occasions … **

** BPJH's EYEs..**

**Chapitre huit :**

« Harrryyyyyyyyyyy! Harrrryyyyyyyyyy!HARRRY! Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Magne toi! Je vais pas t'attendre 20 ans devant cette grosse bonne femme pleine de cellullite!Harry Bon sang ! »

« Ouais ouais calme j'arrive, deux secondes .. »

« Ouvre moi! Ils ont changé le code ; cette mégère ne veut pas me laisser pénétrer dans ton charmant cocon … »

« Pas la peine reste dehors j'arrive. »

Ainsi s'impatientait Draco Malefoy, jeune seigneur élégant dans sa longue cape noir campé devant l'entrée des chambres des Gryffondors. La patience n'était pas sa principale qualité. Aussi, rester quelques instants au même endroit était pour lui une sorte de prouesse qu'il réalisait parfois pour épater la galerie . De plus, attendre une de ses proies n'était pas dans les habitudes de cet impétueux sorcier. On l'avait toujours accueilli dans l'instant où s'était profilée sa frimousse d'ange.

Mais cette fois, une de ses conquêtes et pas des moindres le laissait s'enraciner sur le dallage froid du château !

Ah cet Harry Potter ! Comment pouvait-il concevoir qu'un Malefoy puisse attendre seul, comme un chien devant la porte de son maître ... !

« Harry ... Je vais finir par me ronger les ongles et ça va être aussi répugnant que les tiens avec leurs petites peaux mortes sur les coins ... beuh ... imagine un peu l'effet ! … Harry ! HARRY !

« C'est bon je suis là. »

Et Harry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement gêné ...

Draco se haussa sur la pointe des pied et ce qu'il vit le rendit fou de colère … Une pale jeune fille à la blonde et emmêlée chevelure, aux yeux tournés vers le plafond et au sourire absent … Luna Lovegood ... Luna ... Luna la folle … Luna qu'on fait tournicoter pour qu'elle tombe, Luna à qui on chipe les affaire … Luna ... et que je te coupe une mèche de cheveux ... et que je fait des taches sur ton parchemin ... Luna ... Loufoqua … dénuée de tout goût vestimentaire … de toute conversation ... Luna la fille la plus … la moins …

Comment ose-t-elle ?

Comment peut-il ?

Harry pris la main raide et gelée de Draco et l'entraîna hors de la salle des Gryffondors.

Dans le couloir, Draco explosa :

« Comment peux-tu me faire attendre pour cette … espèce de ... fille ? »

« Ohhh arrête Malefoy ! Tu es odieux quand tu parles comme ça. On a un peu discuté ... Elle voulait me demander quelque chose mais ça ne te regarde pas. Alors tu stoppes tout de suite tes investigations et on essaie de passer une bonne soirée ... » rétorqua Harry tout en caressant la paume de Draco pour qu'elle se défripe. Le Serpentard ravala sa rancœur et se laissa aller à la délicatesse des doigts d'Harry qui glissaient entre les siens.

« Où allons nous ce soir mon cher ami si ouvert aux autres ? » demanda Draco un rien moqueur.

« Où vous voudrez Monseigneur Malefoy. De préférence dans un endroit dénué de toute civilisation, un lieu reclus et isolé, pour que, malgré vos insipides conversations je ne puisse me tourner vers des personnes qui ne suscitent pas mon ennui … Des personnes cultivées, charmeuses, précises et vives comme Luna ! Nous serions seuls … à mille miles de toute terre habitée et alors je serai tout à vous, obligé de me consacrer entièrement à votre petite personne … »

Draco lui pris violemment le bras et le serrant contre lui, lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Tant mieux nous avons les mêmes projets Harry … Que dirais-tu d'une excursion en foret interdite, en passant par la case 3 balais ? On boirai un petit whisky pur feu comme à tes débuts de dépravé et tu vomirais partout autour de nous … moi aussi je vois déjà la scène tu sais … alors tu es partant ?

« Tu sais bien que suis tout à toi ! »

« J'aime ce genre de conversation Potty… mais ton instinct de survie peut nous être utile dans l'instant ... Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que Luna m'a vu t'attendre et a entendu mes appels ? » ajouta Draco.

« Tes beuglements oui ! Bon et bien je vais aller lui en toucher trois mots tout de suite si tu as si peur pour ta réputation ... »

« C'est aussi pour toi mon cœur … Je ne voudrai pas salir ton image de héros hétéro ! Allez file mais reviens moi vite ! » Conclut le serpentard en embrassant la gorge d'Harry.

Ce dernier, toujours étourdi par le moindre contact avec le beau blond partit le cœur allègre à la recherche de Luna Lovegood. Celle-ci n'avait presque pas bougée, elle faisait la conversation à la grosse dame du portrait.

Harry lui fit signe de venir et lui expliqua la situation.

« Bon Luna écoute pour tout à l'heure, j'aimerais que tu restes discrète au niveau de ce que tu as pu voir ou entendre ... Je t'en serais reconnaissant. »

Celle-ci ne comprenait visiblement rien à la situation et se contenta de répondre lentement et avec une voix traînante qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas de quoi il parlait mais qu'il avait tout intérêt à utiliser une lotion capillaire à base de jus de coccinelles qu'elle fabriquait elle-même pour lisser son incroyable touffe de cheveux bruns et que lorsqu'il levait les yeux, il ressemblait à une mandoline truquée.

Harry ne chercha pas à éclaircir le flot monotone de son inépuisable discours et s'en fut à travers les dédales retrouver son bien aimé.

Les deux jeunes gens partirent d'un pas vif dans la direction de Pré-au-lard. L'air était doux et un vent tiède et parfumé de printemps leur caressait doucement les joues tandis qu'ils discutaient sur le chemin.

Harry repéra d'un œil expert que Draco avait l'air tourmenté et tenta de l'égayer en lui racontant quelques ragots de premier choix.

Aux Trois Balais, ils achetèrent une grande bouteille de whisky pur feu, Draco n'ayant qu'à battre délicatement des cils pour que Rosemeta cède à leur demande tout en grommelant qu'elle ne serait pas responsable si on les repêchait dans le caniveau à moitié ivres.

Sous un soleil rougeoyant, ils pénétrèrent dans La Foret interdite.

Harry s'assit contre un tronc d'arbre mousseux et tenta de déboucher la bouteille de whisky pur feu…sans succès. Draco lui saisit des mains et parvint à l'ouvrir mais en s'aspergeant abondamment les bras et les doigts. Il s'assit entre les jambes d'Harry, et s'allongea à moitié sur le torse de celui-ci. Harry plongea son nez avec délice dans le cou de Draco, juste en dessous des cheveux, dans les replis soyeux de la peau, là où l'odeur d'une personne s'exprime le plus.

Pendant prés d'une heure, ils s'enivrèrent avec entrain, ne s'arrêtant de boire que pour se regarder avec extase et complicité.

« Tu sais Dracounet, tout à l'heure ... hébé, y a Loufoqua binh elle s'est moquée de moi ... à propos de mes cheveux ... sont trop épais qu'elle dit ... tu trouves, toi que j'ressemble à une bandoline ? … euh mandoline ? »

Draco se releva brusquement, en chancelant à demi et répondit rageusement:

« Tu vas cesser avec Luna ? Ne me parle pas d'elle ! Ne me parle de personne !  
Les discutions que tu as avec d'autres que moi me révulsent !

Lorsque que je te vois rire, de loin avec des autres, la colère m'envahit et je ferais n'importe quoi. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ... Toi, innocent, tu bois leurs paroles comme tu avales goulûment ce whisky, tu leur offres ton attention. Une attention que tu pourrais me donner ! A moi seul !  
Tu ne connais pas ce sentiment là … tu es si naïf .. je ne peux pas supporter qu'ils te regardent ... et que toi tu les regardes !  
Pendant ces moments, je n'occupe pas ton esprit et rien qu'à cette pensée c'est comme si ça ne valait pas la peine d'exister.  
Bien sur, contrairement à moi, tu as une célébrité héroïque, je ne pourrais jamais empêcher les gens de t'admirer.

Qu'est ce que je suis à coté de toi?

Une espèce de petit Don Juan, gâté par la vie … qui ne connaît rien au malheur.  
Mais pourtant, je souffre de me dire que tu ne peux m'appartenir ni m'être dévoué entièrement … »

« Draco … mais qu'est ce que tu m'chantes ... suis pas ta chose ... comprends rien à c'que tu racontes … tu veux pas plutôt qu'on s'embrasse … ? Viens là … »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer ses propositions afin que Draco abandonne ses reproches ... car brusquement, un sorcier apparut sous les branches tordues d'un hêtre non loin des deux élèves. L'esprit embrumé d'Harry su tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort et ceci par l'avertissement caractéristique de sa cicatrice. Le sourire béat de ses lèvres s'évanouit soudainement pour laisser place à une stupeur trop lente.

Dans un ultime réflexe à retardement, Harry murmura un pathétique « accio baguette » d'une voix pâteuse alors que le Mangemort ayant saisit Draco par derrière toucha de sa main une vielle poêle à frire.

Harry vit le Mangemort disparaître soudainement ainsi que la blonde tête de Draco, auparavant seule tache claire dans l'obscurité.

La main d'Harry se referma sur sa baguette maintenant inutile. Il se remit sur pied avec difficulté, le ventre barbouillé et la tête douloureuse. Son cerveau ralentit par le whisky examina ce qui s'était passé, égrenant ces quelques mots dans son esprit: « Mangemort, Portoloin, Draco en danger, voir un membre de L'Ordre. »

Le sorcier se mit en route pour l'école tout doucement car à chaque enjambée, sa tête le lançait douloureusement. Sur le chemin, en voyant les traces de pas que Draco et lui avaient laissé dans la boue à l'allée, une grosse larme prit naissance dans son œil gauche, se suspendit quelques instants à ses cils, parut hésiter puis s'écrasa humidement sur sa joue.

**Voilà …. Encore un nouveau chapitre … Le prochain …et bien ça sera pour les prochaines vacances ! Dessolée …**

**Bisous !**

**On vous aime ! **

**On veut des reviews !**

**BPJH's EYEs..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Première fanfic des Adoratrices Du BPJH ou Beau Petit Jeune Homme de la société secrète BPHJ's EYEs !**

**Ce 6 mains est le fruit de notre imagination même si l'univers, les personnages appartiennent à notre adulée JKR !**

**Pas de spoilers du tome 6 mais suite impossible et pourtant si convoitée du tome 5 !**

**! Chapitre neuf !**

**RAR :**

**Et bien pas de RAR pour aujourd'hui … Nous en sommes désolées ! **

**Ah oui nous sommes aussi désolées pour le retard de ce chapitre ; nos vies « mouvementées » ne nous ont pas permis de poster plus tôt. Enfin c'est ce qu'on aimerait bien vous faire croire … **

**Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais nous nous réservons pour le final qui est pour bientôt ! **

**En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture ! **

**BPJH's EYEs..**

**Chapitre neuf :**

« Harry ! »

Cet unique mot ne sortit jamais de la bouche de Draco. A peine eut-il compris que l'homme derrière lui était un Mangemort qu'une pression au niveau de son nombril se fit sentir.

« Un portoloin … »

Draco enrageait pendant que le tourbillon de couleur l'emportait loin d'Harry. Il eut peine à retenir l'alcool dans son ventre. Un liquide acide remontait par à coup dans son œsophage mais soudain le calme revint.

« Le maître t'attend »

Draco releva douloureusement la tête et regarda autour de lui. Une brume épaisse et duveteuse lui cachait la majeure partie du paysage. Une soudaine envie de dormir le prit.

« Dépêche toi, un sortilège d'assoupissement a été jeté autour du manoir »

'Manoir ?'

Draco se souvint soudain d'un rêve dont lui avait parlé Harry il y a peu.

Une façade couverte de lierre, une porte cachée menant à une cuisine abandonnée …

'C'était donc ça …' L'inquiétude se propagea peu à peu dans son cerveau toujours voilé par le whisky. Dans son rêve, la cicatrice d'Harry était plus douloureuse que jamais.

« Le maître est au dernier étage »

« Bien »

Draco posa son pied sur la première marche. L'absence de poussière prouvait que la maison était « habitée ». Draco profita de ce moment seul pour réguler sa respiration et tenter d'arrêter ses mains de trembler. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par la panique.

Enfin il arriva à un palier et vit un rayon de lumière en provenance d'une porte.

Un frottement se fit entendre ; Nagini enlaça les pieds de Draco puis repartit vers la pièce éclairée.

Se décidant à entrer, Draco posa sa main sur la poignée et poussa la lourde porte en bois.

« Draco, j'ai bien cru que l'on te reverrait jamais … »

Ne sachant que faire Draco resta pétrifié. Il ne savait quelle attitude adopter.

Cependant le ton de Voldemort n'avait rien d'ironique. Se pouvait-il qu'il ne se douta de rien ? Préférant la prudence à l'impudence, Draco se pencha pour saluer bien bas « son » maître.

« Bonjour Maître »

« Draco … Je dois te féliciter. »

Toujours hésitant, Draco se releva et s'approcha de quelques pas de Voldemort. La salle dans laquelle il se trouvait comportait une grande cheminée, une sorte de trône métallique se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Voldemort était debout près d'une grande fenêtre qui suffisait à éclairer la salle. Draco ne pouvait apercevoir au travers de celle-ci qu'un ciel blanc sans aucun nuage, comme si la tour se trouvait dans les nuages.

« Ton _action_ auprès de Potter nous sera d'un grand service. »

Draco était perplexe, Voldemort se serait-il laissé abusé par quelqu'un ? »

« Ton initiative de te rapprocher de Potter va porter ces fruits, j'ai un plan. »

Un long frisson parcourut Draco.

« Ce petit idiot amoureux de « toi » va se jeter dans mes filets. Tu m'as beaucoup impressionné Draco. Lorsque j'aurai tué Potter, tu seras très haut placé dans mon nouveau gouvernement. »

Un rire cassant et froid s'éleva de sa gorge.

'...'

Draco réfréna ses envies d'insultes et autres charmants attentions envers son maître et s'efforça de penser « mangemort ». Il espérait que le maître ne tenterait pas une visite dans son esprit car ses défenses ne dureraient pas longtemps sous sa force.

« Harry Potter, stupide Gryffondor, foncera encore une fois tête baissée à ton secours et cette fois Nous serons prêt pour l'accueillir. Va dans tes appartements Draco, lorsqu'il arrivera nous t'appellerons pour que tu le brises à jamais. »

Draco était éberlué. Alors le maître croyait qu'il avait fait croire à Harry qu'il … l'aimait ! Complètement sous le choc, Draco arriva sans s'en rendre compte devant une porte où était noté « D. Malefoy » entre lettres vertes.

Il entra alors dans un salon froid et humide.

« Les Serpentards, j'vous jure ! »

Draco s'assit près du feu qui peinait à produire un semblant de chaleur.

Ainsi Voldemort était persuadé de sa loyauté et croyait que cet « amour » était faux. Etrangement, la question qui le taraudait le plus n'était pas de savoir ce que croyait Voldemort mais

Etait-il amoureux ?

Jamais il ne s'était posé la question, tout était si naturel entre Harry et lui. Mais maintenant que Draco était dans une mauvaise posture seule l'envie de lui parler, de lui dire son envie d'être près de lui subsistait.

Une lourde douleur se fit sentir dans son ventre, son souffle lui faisait mal et ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Cependant il devait réagir. Il ne pouvait laisser Harry se jeter dans le piège de Voldemort.

« Scriii … »

Draco sursauta. La porte de ses appartements venait de grincer … quelqu'un entrait.

Sur ces gardes il se posta derrière la porte sans bruit.

Une main blanchâtre apparue et bientôt Draco vit des cheveux noirs et gras dépasser.

« Rogue … »

L'homme se retourna vivement et planta son regard dans celui de son élève.

« Professeur Rogue. »

…

« Il faut que je vous parle … C'est à propos de … »

« Venez, sortons. »

« On ne sort pas du manoir Jedusor si facilement Monsieur Malefoy » répondit le professeur, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

D'un mouvement de main, Severus Rogue jeta un sort sur la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

« Ca ne tiendra pas longtemps. Il faut faire vite. »

« Asseyons nous tout de même, vous m'avez l'air épuisé. »

« Merci … Je reviens tout juste du bureau de Dumbledore … Harry a … »

« Il va bien ! » Tout en prononçant ses mots, Draco s'était levé de son fauteuil, les yeux exorbités.

« Le professeur Dumbledore va très bien en effet, il vient tout juste de se remettre d'une bonne grippe. Mon nouveau sirop pour la toux est vraiment … »

Rogue ne put finir sa phrase car un fou rire le prit. Il rigolait tout seul de sa propre blague.

« Pfuufuu, désolé Malefoy … »

Après avoir repris bonne figure, Rogue continua son explication : Harry était venu dès qu'il avait repris conscience au château.

« Conscience ? »

« Oui … Vous et môssieu Potter avaient quelque peu abusé de substance illicite à Poudlard - d'ailleurs vous recevrez une retenue dès votre retour – et ce jeune freluquet, contrairement à vous, en a subit les effets néfastes. Nous l'avons retrouvé, endormi, sur le chemin du retour. »

« Oh … »

« Dès l'annonce de votre enlèvement, l'ordre du phoenix s'est réuni et une attaque a été planifiée pour vous sauver. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que tout va pour le mieux … »

« Vous-savez-qui croit que ma relation de … euh … de forte amitié sex … amicale envers Potter était feinte et que ce stratagème avait pour but de lui faciliter la tache. Comment a t'il pu être aveugle à ce point ? »

« Notre maître a quelques difficultés à comprendre la notion d'amo… d'amitié. Il vous tient en haute estime du fait de votre place au sein des Serpentards. »

« Hum je vois … »

'Quel con'

« Je pense aussi … Hum pardon j'ai souvent la mauvaise habitude de laisser traîner mon esprit n'importe où … »

Rogue laissa sa phrase en suspend et un sourire lubrique s'étala sur son visage.

Avant même l'apparition de rougeur sur ces pâles joues, Draco ferma son esprit.

Un courant d'air froid passa dans la pièce.

L'horloge sonna 20 heure.

…

« 20 heure ? Oups ! Draco vite ! L'attaque va commencer ! »

Dans un froissement de cape, le professeur de potion grimpa à l'étage suivi de près par Draco.

A l'instant où ils franchirent de concert la porte de l'antre de leur maître, des éclats de verre se firent entendre.

Ils eurent seulement le temps d'entendre Voldemort clamer : « Potter seul face au danger … encore une fois »

Mais sa mine réjouie devint vite déconfite à la vue des membres du phoenix venant juste d'atterrir dans la salle après avoir explosé les vitres.

Une vingtaine de personnes étaient présentes tout autour d'eux.

Rogue souffla à l'oreille de Draco qu'Harry ne viendrait pas se battre.

« Dumbledore a pensé que c'était bien trop dangereux. »

Et comme pour le contredire, un jeune homme brun, au regard dangereux, atterrie à leur côté quelques secondes plus tard.

« Alors Malefoy, besoin d'un sauveur ? »

« Alors Potter, on s'écroule dans l'herbe ? »

Le dit Potter se retourna vivement vers son professeur de potion, une lueur de rage passa dans ses yeux.

« Allons Harry, je ne dirai rien à personne, ne t'inquiète pas … »

« Potter, Malefoy, c'est un champ de bataille ici pas un salon de thé. Battez vous ! »

Alors que Draco sortait sa baguette, Harry s'approcha de l'oreille de celui-ci.

« Draco … Il faut en finir. Voldemort doit mourir aujourd'hui. »

La voix du survivant était ferme ; le moment était venu pour lui de se débarrasser de la menace qui régnait sur le monde et sur lui-même depuis trop longtemps.

« Mais Harry … tu es encore tout bourré ou quoi ? »

« Hein ! Non, je suis sérieux Draco, j'ai le sentiment qu'il me faut agir maintenant. »

Ce sentiment qu'il l'avait décidé , n'était pas inconnu à Draco, c'est pourquoi il répondit : « Je t'aiderai Harry. »

A peine eut il fini sa phrase qu'un éclair vert passa à 5 centimètres d'Harry.

Voldemort s'approchait.

A travers la foule, un espace se créa. La marrée humaine de Mangemorts combattant l'ordre du phoenix se scinda en deux parties.

Le seigneur des ténèbres apparut.

Sa voix sifflante se fit entendre.

« Laisse le moi Draco. »

La bataille tout autour avait cessée et les deux camps adversaires étaient séparés de quelques mètres. Au centre se trouvait Voldemort.

Mais Draco ne bougea pas. Sa main trouva celle d'Harry.

« Allons Draco … »

« JAMAIS ! »

**Bon et bien euh … super fin de chapitre non ? **

**N'hésitez pas à nous gueuler dessus ou à nous clamer votre amour sans borne ! **

**A bientôt ! **

**BPJH's EYEs..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Première fanfic des Adoratrices Du BPJH ou Beau Petit Jeune Homme de la société secrète BPHJ's EYEs !**

**Ce 6 mains est le fruit de notre imagination même si l'univers, les personnages appartiennent à notre adulée JKR !**

**Pas de spoilers du tome 6 mais suite impossible et pourtant si convoitée du tome 5 !**

**! Chapitre 10 !**

**Pas de RARs parce que … euh … demain c'est la rentrée alors voilà … Trop de stress vous voyiez …  
Merci à tout nos lecteurs, désolées pour cet affreux retard … Et bonne lecture ! **

**BPJH's EYEs.. **

**Chapitre 10 : **

_A travers la foule, un espace se créa. La marrée humaine de Mangemorts combattant l'ordre du phœnix se scinda en deux parties._

_Le seigneur des ténèbres apparut._

_Sa voix sifflante se fit entendre._

_« Laisse le moi Draco. »_

_La bataille tout autour avait cessée et les deux camps adversaires étaient séparés de quelques mètres. Au centre se trouvait Voldemort._

_Mais Draco ne bougea pas. Sa main trouva celle d'Harry._

_« Allons Draco … »_

_« JAMAIS ! »_

Un voile de surprise passa sur le visage de Voldemort mais bien vite la rage le remplaça.

Ce petit impertinent allait bien vite comprendre son erreur.

La voix sinueuse du Lord s'éleva dans la pièce.

« La première chose que tu perdras sera ta main, oui cette main, celle qui se raccroche à un espoir vain, à ce faible sentiment. Puis viendra ton nez. Tu ne sentiras plus le parfum de l'aube. Puis ta langue. Qu'il n'en reste rien. Puis l'œil gauche … puis l'œil droit. Mais tu garderas tes oreilles pour entendre chaque cri de chaque enfant terrifié par ta laideur aussi grande que ta beauté bientôt regrettée, prince serpentard. Mais surtout pour que chaque pleur, chaque gémissement que poussera Potter te soient audibles jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Voilà le châtiment que te réserve Lord Voldemort. (1) Et ensuite viendra mon règne éternel, Draco. »

En prononçant son prénom, Lord Voldemort leva sa baguette jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit pointée sur son torse.

« Voyons voir ce que cela te fait de souffrir, Draco ; une souffrance telle que tu n'en as jamais enduré et qui t'empêchera de faire le moindre mouvement pour sauver tes amis, pour sauver Potter. »

Alors que Draco s'apprêtait à lever sa baguette pour se défendre, il ressentit une forte pression contre son bras. A l'instant même où un éclair rouge fonçait sur lui, il se sentit partir sur le côté. Harry l'avait poussé, le sort ne le toucha pas. Mais un bruit sourd de chute se fit entendre. Harry Potter, celui qui devait survivre, s'écroula au pied de Draco. Ses yeux fixaient un point lointain tandis que des spasmes secouaient son visage.

Toutes les personnes dans la salle où avait lieu le combat furent comme stupéfixées. Même Rogue lâcha sa tasse de thé sous le choc.

Draco tomba à genoux près de celui qu'il aimait. Il en était sur à présent.

« Harry ? »

Mais il ne répondit pas, son visage toujours crispé de douleur.

Autour d'eux deux, la bataille reprit. Les Mangemorts étaient de plus en plus féroces : la défaite de Potter les motivant plus que mille coups de fouet. Voldemort était pantois, il ne réalisait pas bien que son règne avait commencé.

Il était presque furieux. Il aurait voulu un combat final, voir la peur dans les yeux de son ennemi. Maintenant un seul petit avadakedavra suffirait pour anéantir l'Elu.

Les larmes de Draco coulait maintenant sans retenue aucune. Il regardait ce visage qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

« Harry … Ne pars pas … C'est toi que j'aimais le plus (2) »

Draco chercha son regard, espérant y retrouver une étincelle de vie.  
Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son front où quelques mèches de cheveux tombaient …

« Mais ! »

Le Serpentard avait pensé tout haut. Quelque chose n'allait pas sur ce front. Il manquait quelque chose d'essentiel !  
La cicatrice avait totalement disparu. Elle s'était volatilisée.

La surprise l'avait complètement secoué. Il regarda autour de lui. La bataille faisait rage … Et Voldemort les fixait en avançant vers eux.

Draco se releva et souleva Harry. Le tenant par la taille, sa baguette dans sa main droite, il attendit Voldemort.

« Potter a toujours eu le sens du sacrifice … Cela me facilite encore une fois la tache, il ne me fera plus jamais perdre mon temps. »

Draco sentit quelque chose frôler sa main gauche. La main d'Harry cherchait la sienne. Cependant, rien d'autre n'attestait qu'il était encore en vie. Il la serra et sentit un puissant courant le traverser. Etait-ce l'espoir ? Etait-ce de la magie blanche ? Le prince serpentard n'en savait rien mais à cet instant il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

Le visage de Voldemort changea, il sentait que quelque chose avait changé dans la pièce.

Alors sans un mot, Draco leva sa baguette et lança le seul sort impardonnable qui serait pardonné.

« Avadakedavra ! »

Le mage noir s'écroula alors comme n'importe quel moldu sur le sol poussiéreux.

Draco le contemplait lorsque un sanglot lui parvint.  
Harry sortait de son hébétement mais ne tenait debout que grâce à Draco qui l'enlaçait toujours. Un sourire glissa sur les lèvres du blond.

Autour d'eux, l'Ordre du Phœnix se battait toujours. Les Mangemorts avaient peur et certains essayaient de fuir.  
La situation était sous contrôle, la guerre était finie.

Alors Draco souleva Harry qui se remettait peu à peu et l'emmena hors de la pièce. Ils descendirent les escaliers pentus difficilement.

Arrivé en bas, Harry balbutia quelques mots.

« C'est fini Darling, nous rentrons. »

Draco usant de ces dernières forces transplana jusqu'au portail de Poudlard. Ils remontèrent le chemin menant au château.

Draco dirigea Harry vers l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh n'était pas là, sûrement occupée au manoir. Draco fouilla allégrement dans les placards.

« Retire ton tee shirt Harry. »

« Voyons ce n'est pas le moment Draco … »

Harry, qui avait un peu repris ces esprits, sourit tout en retirant son vêtement. Une douleur le tarauda au ventre.

« Je vais t'aider. J'ai trouvé ça, regarde. »

Harry lut à haute voix : « Remède contre blessures infligées dans le but de nuire au grand amour (3) »

« Ca devrait faire l'affaire » dit Harry en rigolant.

Il but d'une traite l'étrange liquide tandis que Draco s'appliquait à lui faire un pansement là où le sort l'avait touché.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui, un peu. Sortons d'ici, je n'ai pas envie de devoir subir Pompom quand elle rentrera. »

Et tout deux se mirent en quête d'un endroit qui leur assurerait calme et intimité.  
Leurs pieds les guidèrent au septième étage, devant une immense tapisserie représentant la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse.

« Tiens, tiens je reconnais cet endroit Harry … »

« Voyons voir ce dont nous avons besoin aujourd'hui … »

Main dans la main, ils passèrent trois fois devant la salle.  
Une porte apparut.

« A toi l'honneur. »

Harry appuya sur la poignée et la porte s'entrouvrit …

**Et bien voilà l'avant dernier chapitre est maintenant fini ..   
Nous espérons que vous avez aimé et que vous aurez la patience d'attendre le 11ème chapitre **

**With Love, **

**BPJH's EYEs.. **

**PS : do not forget the reviiiiiiews ! **

Tirade de Westley dans Princess Bride de William Goldman retravaillée pour l'occasion !

« I loved you the most » dixit Sean, l'adorable, dans Nip/Tuck …

Han … trop nul -- ! Encore du Princess Bride !


	11. Chapter 11

**Ce 6 mains est le fruit de notre imagination même si l'univers, les personnages appartiennent à notre adulée JKR !**

**Pas de spoilers du tome 6 mais suite impossible et pourtant si convoitée du tome 5 !**

****

** BPJH's EYEs..**

La courbe de tes yeux fait le tor de mon cœur . Chapitre final .

La salle sur demande évidemment. La mystérieuse, la changeante, la disponible, la protectrice salle sur demande. Nul autre endroit n'aurait pu les accueillir loin des questionnements, des congratulations, des cris de surprises. Car Harry et Draco n'étaient pas encore prêts à affronter le tulmute qui les attendait.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour la première fois depuis sa découverte, la salle n'avait rien à offrir à ses occupants. Elle était nue, tout à fait vide. Le silence se fit pesant, et Harry demeurant prostré et apathique, Draco fit une tentative pour le briser. Il entama un petit sifflement agaçant qu'il réservait autrefois au Gryffondor après l'avoir humilié .

Il obtint pour toute réponse un reniflement irrité.

« Mais merde! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici! Pourquoi la salle est elle aussi vide et aussi laide! Elle ne sait pas qui elle accueille! Ce n'est tout de même pas trop demander que d'exiger un bon fauteuil pour s'y asseoir, de la bouffe de qualité au cas où nous aurions faim, et un lit pour dormir et euh…Enfin bon sang je ne comprends pas! Cet endroit est sinistre et ce n'est pas de cela dont nous avons besoin! Je vais me plaindre! Elle est conçue pour répondre à nos désirs! Il n'y a même pas de fenêtre ni de torche…Impossible de savoir d'où vient cette lumière qui est d'ailleurs à gerber…je parie qu'elle me fait le teint terne et la chevelure verdâtre…Tu n'es pas d'accord Harry?

T'es con Malfoy.

Oh merci Harry mais je suis l'unique 'con ' capable de te faire oublier la laideur de ces murs avec la seule dextérité de mes mains, de te faire voir tout autre chose que le vide qui nous environne. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'on est là , non? »

Tout en parlant , Draco s'approchait de Harry mais sous ses paroles confiantes et suffisantes il était mal à l'aise. Il trouvait Harry étrange depuis son entrée dans la salle..il était bien trop lointain, détaché et hermétique. Et Draco Malfoy ne supportait pas , mais absolument pas qu'on lui soit hermétique. Il était maintenant juste derrière lui, le Gryffondor pouvait même sentir son odeur tellement reconaissable et entendre le murmure de sa respiration. Draco posa maladroitement ses mains sur Harry Potter en ajoutant:

« Tout de même, on est en droit d'espérer mieux que ça comme lieu de plaisir, j'ai anéanti Le maître des ténèbres, je ne comprends pas pourquoi la salle refuse de me contenter!

Cette phrase lui valu de se retrouver par terre, son partenaire l'ayant violemment repoussé.

T'es vraiment trop con, et tu ne changeras jamais! Tu ne vois que ton mérite, tu es incapable de mettre ton orgueil et ta fierté de coté , c'est plus fort que toi. Je vois déjà la scène quand on sera sorti d'ici, tu raconteras et raconteras encore et encore comment tu as sauvé Le Survivant et réduit en poussière Voldemort, ajoutant à chaque fois des détails esthétiques, acceptant des présents de remerciements, faisant la couverture de Sorcière Magazine, recevant des éloges débiles avec fausse modestie! La réputation de ta famille sera réhabilitée alors que toi, pauvre inconscient, tu l'appelles encore « Le maître des ténèbres »! Si tu savais à quel point tu te trompes, tu perdrais bien vite ton sourire arrogant .

Mon Dieu! Potter, tu es jaloux où je ne m'y connais pas…Ce que tu n'acceptes pas c'est que tu vas perdre ton titre de survivant, que tout le monde va t'oublier parce que c'est moi qui vais endosser le costume de héros. Bien sûr que je mérite la reconnaissance! Grâce à moi les petits sorciers ne feront plus de cauchemars de Voldemort, les Sorcières laisseront sortir leur gamins l'esprit tranquille, les moldus continueront à être des idiots sans toute fois déplorer de morts mystérieuses…J'ai réduit à néant le Mal du siècle, les gens vont être à mes pieds, c'est inévitable. N'aurais tu pas également peur qu'avec mon succès je t'abandonne, livré à ta plate hétérosexualité d'antan?

Draco Malefoy était pertinemment conscient que ses paroles étaient venimeuses, mais il ne savait pas réagir autrement devant le désarroi d'Harry qui se laissa choir le long du mur. Il tremblait comme jamais. Draco sentit son cœur faire une mauvaise embardée et il s'assit à coté de lui. Tout en évitant de croiser son regard, Harry déclara avec une voix lacérée par l'envie de pleurer:

« Il..Il ..est toujours là…Tu crois l'avoir tué mais moi je sais , je sais bien qu'il vit toujours. Ma cicatrice n'est plus là mais j'en suis certain, il reviendra. Je le ressens au plus profond de moi, son existence palpite toujours faiblement. Ce qu'on a fait va empirer les choses…les gens vont baisser leur garde et tout recommencera de plus belle. »

Draco l'attira doucement contre lui, pris le visage tout humide d'Harry et le força à le regarder. Voir ses beaux yeux verts trempés de larmes lui déchira le cœur plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire.

Harry, je crois que pour toi je ferai tout. Je ne veux pas que tu en doutes, malgrés les horreurs que je t'ai débité. On trouvera un moyen , je te le promets…Je ne le ferai pas pour les autres ,ce serait mentir que de le nier… mais pour toi.

Il le serra très fort contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de trembler. Ses cheveux bruns collaient un peu à son front, ses longs cils noirs à cause des larmes faisaient comme des paquets. Il embrassa doucement ses yeux qu'Harry gardait clos. Il était tout à lui, se laissait consoler. Maintenant c'était Draco qui manifestait des tremblements, il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre car il était submergé de sentiments qu'il aurait pu qualifier auparavant de « trucs à l'eau de rose ». Harry l'embrassa alors dans le cou puis sur les lèvres avec ferveur, leurs gestes se firent plus ardents mais maladroits, jusqu'à ce que Draco se laisse tomber sur le sol, se cognant la tête et entraînant Harry sur lui. Sentir le poids de son corps sur le sien le rendit presque fou, son coude se cogna au mur, les lumières de la salle sur demande s'éteignirent et le serpent-tatouage se mis inlassablement à aller de l'un vers l'autre, de l'un à l'autre.

Ils n'avaient besoin que d'eux, c'est pour cela que la salle était vide.


End file.
